Parallel Love -QW14
by FabrayQS
Summary: QW14! What if distance is not the problem in a relationship, but the time is? A seven chapter story including each theme day. No one-shots. Quinntana Week 2014
1. Quinntana Begins

Quinntana Week 2014 Day One : **Quinntana Begins**_  
_

**A/N: **Hello, Quinntana Week is here! Finally. This is a seven chapter story for each theme day of QW14. **No One-shots. **This year's themes are so easy to relate that I though, _Why not?_ Thank you for reading.

* * *

_December 26th, 2018_

**Quinn's POV**

A continuous sound buzzed loudly a few feet away from me. My body feels numb, the vague sound now is growing louder, _stronger_ and _irritating_. I curled my toes on warm sheets, yawning and exposing energy through my sluggish body.

I took a long, slow, deep breath. I glared at the alarm clock, as if my eyes were going to silence the object immediately. My eyes adjust at the darkness of the large space. The blue numbers shines brightly, alerting me it was time to move my ass out of bed.

I cannot be more tired. My body was used to the dense routine. Wake up early, go to work, go home and repeat every week. However, last night was Christmas and work is always busy after a holiday.

My bed feels so warm, as if the mattress get more comfortable every time I curl and snuggle into it. I extended my hand, finding the snooze button. My ears adapted at the white noise that floods the room. Any noise was better than that alarming, continuous, horrible sound.

The clock reads five o' four. I decided to drag my body, sluggishly to the bathroom, turning the shower on and walking back again to the dark room. It takes time for the water to heat up. I grab the thin cylindrical plastic stick hanging from the ceiling next to my bed; the curtains slide open, folding neatly next to each other. The gray, dim light enters the loft and my eyes find the mixture of color in the sky. Purple shades dances lightly against red, while soft orange surfs towards the unseen sun. It is beautiful. I can say waking up this early has its advantages.

I yawned; days like today are full of tension and require all of my positivism. I work for the Department of Time Anomalies. They are specialized in Quantum theories, and many scientific terms. My job consists in detecting energy, simple as that. Presently, there has been abnormal energy fluctuating in the breeze. When a nonstandard high energy gathers in a particular range or habitation, stopping its normal course, a time zone portal opens. I am the one who discovers the energy and prevents any merging into the past and present.

My boss transferred me from Boston to New York four months ago. One day I was in my office filing documents and the following day I was working on actual time changes, preventing the accumulation of energy. I love my job, cannot deny that; nonetheless, every eight –hour job, is tiring at one point.

The water must be warm by now. I jumped in the shower and took a long awakening wash. It took me around thirty minutes to get ready and leave the loft.

* * *

"Agent Fabray?" I blindly raise my head from my desk, responding in my name. My boss stood there with a white lab coat and some folders in his hands. "Merry Christmas." He said, wiggling his eyebrows and placing the folders neatly on the corner of my glass desk.

"Thank you?" I ask acknowledging the joke.

"Come on, you and your sister are the best implementing the job."

"We are, can't deny that."

"Oh, and before I go," He said shaking his head. "Can you please tell your sister to report to me in the afternoon?" I nodded. "Can't find her anywhere."

"No problem, Sir." He arched his brow and pointed to my back. "By the way, nice flowers." He checked his watch and walked away.

"Thank… you." I whispered to the empty office. I soon forgot about the flowers.

A bouquet of flowers was decorating my glass office this morning. The card had no recipient, not a name… nothing but just one word.

_Seven_

I cannot connect the dots. Who could have sent me these flowers? However, who could have sent me a beautiful bouquet, my favorite flowers. Sure I went out with a co –worker, have to say it was a bad idea; nevertheless, I do not believe I ever brought up anything about flowers in our dinner, not that I recall. I observed the luxuriant flowers inside a striking purple color vase. I set down the rectangle card back on the desk. Inspecting the handwriting, therefore it was still unknown for me. I smiled and thanked whoever got me the flowers and left the office.

On the way to my car, I saw the windows down and feet resting on the dashboard. My sister was sleeping in the passenger seat. I slapped the bumper and she jumps abruptly.

"What the hell are you doing?" She yawned, fixing her clothes and shifting her neck to the sides. "Why are you sleeping at work?"

"Chill, Lucy. Was just taking a nap, couldn't sleep last night." She said yawning again. "Plus, I'm not at work. I'm in a car."

I rolled my eyes entering the car. She smiles, kissing my cheek quickly. "Mr. Jones was looking for you."

"Oh right, forgot about that. I'll visit him later." She grabbed her watch from the dashboard and placed it round her wrist. The watch detects large amount of energy. It ran us through high –energy level and we spread out the rest with our other equipment.

"Now tell me, how did you sleep?" She said beaming at me.

I grabbed my watch and placed it around my wrist. "I'm good, ready for this busy week." I shrugged one shoulder and she nods vaguely biting her bottom lip.

"I feel you, working after Christmas… horrible."

"How's Jen?" I asked her. "Did she wake up with a hangover?" I smiled. Yesterday I spent the day with my sister and her girlfriend. We spend every holiday together, since my parents passing.

"She's good. She must be tired. We didn't sleep at all last night." She jiggled her brows. "If you know what I mean."

I laughed at her antics; it was so comforting to see my sister happy. She and her girlfriend have been together for three years.

"You are so disgusting. I sure didn't want to picture that."

She laughed. "Speaking of disgusting things. Who sent you the flowers?"

I set my stare along her. Maybe she knows something about it. "How do you know?"

"There's two Fabray working in this building. The messenger person brought them to my office. As shortly as I notice the type of flowers they were, I knew the Fabray he was addressing wasn't the correct one."

"I have no idea who would've have sent me flowers."

"Maybe they are for your birthday? It's three days away." She shrugs. "All the signs pointed toward you, Sis." I smiled at her certainly.

"How do you know, _missy_."

"They are white carnations. It's your favorite flower, Luce."

I squint my eyes, thinking of a person who might have sent the flowers, however, no one popped into my mind. "I am sure you are the only one who knows my new strange addiction to white carnations."

"Apparently not the only one. Perhaps you told Sarah?"

"I don't remember experiencing that type of conversation with her, our date was plain, full of nothing important." She rocked her head to the side; I could see her smug grin forming in her lip. "Unless you sent me the flowers."

She snorted derisively. "Why would I send flowers to my sister?"

"Sisters do these things, sometimes."

"I'm not charming enough." She laughed.

"You are impossible, Frannie."

"And I love you too. Luce."

I laughed and threw the folders at her. She opens the thin cover and starts reading when our next mission will be. "Okay, Quinnie. Brooklyn."

* * *

We completed seven of the folders already. Our dashboard clocks reads, three thirty –one in the afternoon. We found a minimal amount of energy grouped in different spaces. It was easy to dissipate with the expensive equipment we carry.

Frannie yawns opening the last folder. I was hoping the final one was an easy one and not an immense labor. However, in once we finish with our assigned work for the day, we have to get back to the office and document the events; this includes where the energy aggregated, how high was its intensity and the most significant, a corroboration of the dissipated energy.

"Last folder." I looked at Frannie. "Hope is not in an open area, I mean how we are failing to explain to people that we need to circle the arena with our cars? It's a long process." She laughed reading the paper. She flicked the page and scoff. "You're lucky, Luce."

"Why?"

"You get to go home early." She closes the folder and taps her watch. "The next energy report is in your building complex."

"Really?" I say, taking the folder from her hands, and endorsing that our following job was really in my building. "I guess it is."

* * *

We drove to the front of my building, finding no parking. I was used to the small headaches I would baffle, precisely because a parking spot is not available for me in front of the edifice. I tend to park my car right across the street. It took us a few minutes to gather our equipment. Frannie gets the high –energy decompressor out of the back seat. It looks like a small –wheeled bag, just when you open it, blue buttons cover the space sided with bars of electromagnetic impulses. Our watches are ready in our wrists, and we have a small device attached to our waist. A chart device allows us to recognize that the energy we will work on is nonviolent and secure. By harmless and good, I mean that we are not facing any danger in the time zones.

As soon as we open my building complex door, our watches buzz quietly, warning us of the massive energy in the area. Frannie and I expect at our devices simultaneously. "It's coming from upstairs." We reached the fifth floor and the energy was still not strong enough.

After many complaints about why I took the stairs and not the '_working_ _elevator_', Frannie and I reached my floor. Seventh floor. Our watch buzzed again and I started walking into bright hall. We passed two doors on the right, the elevator and my loft door. Nothing.

"Are you sure we don't need to go higher." I double –check my watch and the energy was coming from around here.

"No." Frannie raised her hands, inspecting the watch and pointing to the door next to my loft.

"Is your neighbor's home?" Frannie says placing the bag in front of the loft door and sliding her hand on the door. The watch clicked twice, informing us the energy source comes from behind the wall. I nodded and we knocked.

Afterward a few moments, the doorway slid open, letting out an older woman smiling at us. "Hello, how can I assist you?"

"Hey Mrs. Susan, you know I work for the Department of Time Anomalies, and my sister and I are here to disperse the energy. Do you mind if we-"

"No, no, dear." She cuts me off, motioning me to come inside her loft. "Come in."

"Thank you." I smiled at the strong, sweet smell in the air. She lives here by herself and she bakes as an entertainment. Sometimes when I come home from work, the smell invades my living room.

"Would you ladies like some cookies?" She asks us and Frannie immediately nods.

Frannie set the bag on the floor, opening and pressing the button in the corner while chewing on a cookie. Thither was a little vibration on the base and the machine beeped. I look upwards and saw small silver circles forming next to each other's. The bands started to widen and decrease at the little beeping sound the condenser was making.

The device on my belt, pointed me to the right wall of the loft. Small circles were closing and opening on the wall. I pointed Frannie to the wall contrary to my loft and she nods, pressing a few more buttons, increasing the beeping sound.

Promptly, the silver circles were disappearing from Mrs. Susan living room and our watch stopped buzzing. We make sure the energy was not floating around her loft and we verify any possible groupings. Once the loft was clear, we said our goodbyes and left the loft.

"That was easy." I said, smiling at my sister.

"Yes sis, you can stay here. I can file the documents, don't worry."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, plus I have to go back to the office anyway. Remember, I need to meet with our boss."

"Oh, right." She hugged me and waved goodbye. "Oh, and Frann, take the elevator this time, so you can't die on your way downstairs." She stopped in her tracks and glared at me.

"You are so lucky I don't hate you." I laughed while she pressed the elevator button. "I would have changed my partner in a heartbeat."

"Nah, you wouldn't."

"Bye Lucy."

I slid open my loft door. Taking my jacket and scarf off and flopping on the couch. I rubbed my hands on my warm forehead. My lung fills with a comfortable, relaxing aroma of the loft. I yawned lying back on the warm couch. The palm of my hands met cold cheeks, rubbing my face and massaging my scalp. My boots were thrown somewhere next to the couch. I turned off my watch, detaching the plastic material from my wrist, along with my chart sensor and placed it on the coffee table. I was struggling to hold my eyelids open.

I catch the blanket from the armrest and cover my torso. My breathing change, my body began to lose tension, my muscles felt at rest. I smiled, then I fell asleep.

I heard voices in the distance. The sound was muffled, _unclear_, _far_. My face is pressed to the sofa, my hand coming down over and bearing upon the floor. I blink, trying to wake up. The voice was slowly getting stronger, her tone increasing. My fingertips scratch the back of my neck and I turned to my right side, that's when the voice was clear and I could clearly understand the words.

_"No, I don't believe so."_ I could hear her say. I was impressed by how clear and loud her voice was. I promptly moved my head, studying the loft. Is there someone in here? _"I will have to see her."_ The voice says again. _"What if I can't sell the loft? I mean, what will happen?"_ This was not normal, the loft was empty and her voice was so clear, as if she was speaking on the phone right next to me. _"Yes, furnished."_

I sat on the couch, looking at the empty right side. Could this be possible? I slowly leaned toward the right side, carefully leaning into the voice.

She whispers. _"I'm scared, you know."_ I quickly jumped from the couch, grabbing my watch from the coffee table and locking it around my wrist. This was no good at all. If she whispered something and I got word it clearly, a time zone portal must have open.

The watch clicked twice and my eyes widen. I went to find my telephone and call Frannie, but I erred with the blanket, falling hard on the wooden floor. "Fuck." I gasped, but I was not expecting what was going to happen next.

_"Who's there?"_ The woman's voice was firm. Did she hear me falling? My heart was racing.

"Oh, shit." I whispered, taking hold of my phone.

_"I'll call you back."_ The woman said and I covered my mouth, preventing any type of conversation. This cannot be happening. A merge? Now? _"Who's there? I will call the police."_ The woman was nervous; I could hear the change in her voice.

What should I do? If I call Frannie, she will overhear the conversation and this can be dangerous. Really dangerous. Allowing communication with somebody from the past could be problematic and cause major troubles.

"_I said who's there. I have a knife and I will use it."_ She said, alarmed, but for some reason it sounded funny, and I couldn't help myself… I giggled. _"You freak, I can hear you giggling, so why don't you deliver my precious time and present yourself so I can transport you straight to the ER."_

My eyes inspected the floor finding minuscule silver ring openings and closing at a low rate. Fuck. It was really happening. This woman was probably living in this loft, years ago. What should I do first? I do not have the necessary equipment to break up the energy.

"Um." I said and she screamed. "I-I am sorry to trouble you, ma'am." My voice was shaky, unsure of letting out the incorrect words to the stranger.

_"Who's there, I will cut your ass."_

It took me a few seconds to process what was happening. Was I ready to enable a conversation with a person from the past? I can lose my job; certainly, I was breaking a few codes, just to respond at her question. I sighed and replied. "I work for the Department of Time Anomalies and-

_"I could care less who you work for."_ I arched my brow, shifting my eyes from left to right in the empty loft. "_What are you doing at my home? Why can I hear you? Where are you?"_ She emphasized her last word. _"Who are you?"_

"I am not at your home. Before this afternoon there was energy in our neighbor's loft and some might have fleshed out through here. The energy causes merges in time. I am afraid that you are merging into a place in the future."

_"What are you talking about?"_

"Listen, this is my loft. My name is Quinn and I work for the DTA. I just need to get my equipment and expand the energy. You'll be back and have your privacy again."

_"Wait."_ She said. "_Is this true?_" I experienced a feeling that this was no good.

"Yes, I am afraid so." Why am I still talking to her? "I truly apologize for the inconvenience ma'am. This could be dangerous; I will call and get this fixed as soon as possible." I grabbed my phone calling Frannie; however, she did not pick up the phone. I sighed, calling the office and Mark answered. "Hey Mark, is Agent Fabray."

"Hello, Miss. How may I help you?" I need to think fast, what I could say. Frannie must have connected the condenser to charge by now and I need to acquire it so I can close the portal.

"Um- I need to calibrate my watch with the condenser. Can you assign me to one? I can pick it up in an hour." I could hear him typing on the computer. I hope this works.

"Sure, no problem."

"Okay, thanks." I sigh in relief and hang up.

_"So this is real?_" The woman said close to me and I leaped. Her voice was right behind me. I did not know if I could keep talking to her. I will be violating more codes. "_Are you there_?" She asked again and I took a deep breath. I only need to get the condenser, release the energy and that it. "_I know you are here_."

"I am not permitted to speak with _time zoners_."

"_That's how you call us_?"

"Yes."

"_Pathetic_." She said sarcastically. "_Now that you are interrupting my peace and practically standing in my living room, may I ask you something?_"

"I am not allowed to-"

"_You have said enough, Agent. Simply answer one question, okay_?" I rub my forehead responding with a yes. "_Do you live here? In the future?_"

"Yes, this is my place."

"_When did you move?_"

"I can't give any information that might have an effect on your future. It's illegal for me to –"

"_Would you quit being a professional and answer me? I don't see the _time _police here_." I shook my head; certainly, she was a lovely person.

I stand still in the empty loft, phone in hand, and blanket pooling on the floor next to me. There's nothing dissimilar in the outsized area. The merge is only occurring within her presence. I glance forward to the kitchen, examining any possible alteration in the space. Every artifact was where it belongs. Nothing was different. My loft was as I always remembered. My eyes traveled once again to the circles on the floor, the size increased by an inch causing her voice to be loud and clean.

"_Look, I've stressed myself for months. Thinking of a proper way to sell the loft. It's not easy once you need to get the right person who will assist you through the procedure. I cannot sleep; I cannot make out anything else but think if all I am doing is starting to compensate off. Now you appeared out of nowhere, allegedly implying that you live here, in the future. How can I forget this? I just-_"

She stopped talking. My eyes set on silver circles on the base. She moved back and I heard her mumbling something then laughing.

"_Thank you_." I did not know what to say. "_You sure you live here, right? Loft 216_?" She asked and I could not help but chuckle. What was up with this girl?

"Yes, I live here. Moved four months ago."

She sighed; however, her sigh wasn't expressing tiredness, or any negative response. Her sigh was pure relief. "_Well, I will not cut you_." I laughed. "_This is weird. I've stressed and thinking that this whole process of selling the loft was worth it and not a complete wasteland of my valued time. I couldn't be with the uncertainly, what if no one actually wanted to buy the loft in time? Now that the pressure in my head is non –existing, there is nothing else for me to think about. Fuck, it feels good_."

"In reality, I didn't buy the loft. My company did."

"_I simply don't care who bought it_." She states in between giggles. "_Nothing else matters_."

I smiled at my empty loft. The silver rings were growing with every conversation with the stranger woman. The energy was flowing about her, as if she was exhausting her own felicity and the energy was receiving her positivism. The spheres slowly move in the direction to the sofa. I heard the cushions adjusting at her weigh and I followed the circles sitting in front of them on the coffee table. She was two feet away from me.

"_Hey, you there_?" She said.

"Yes, I'm here."

"_What year is it_?" I scrunch my nose, thinking if I should respond. "_Come on. I am not asking you for the lottery number_."

I shook my head and smiled. "It's December 26, 2018."

"_Whoa, so just a year ahead. You said four months ago. That means I will sell it soon. When I say soon I mean in a few months_." She laughed softly. "_Did your company buy it furnished_?"

"Yes."

"_Really_?" Her voice playfully. "_So you are slumbering in my bed and using my stuff_?"

I arched my brow in curiosity. "They are mine now." I said, folding my arm as if she was in front of me. I quickly noted what I did and unfold them.

"_Of course, and I am glad they are with you and not with an irrational man_."

We both laughed for a moment. What was I doing here? Laughing at my empty couch. Noting how the silver circles dance under her. Talking with a _time_ zoner.

"_Nice to meet you. My name is Santana and I'm from the past_." She said nonchalantly and I couldn't help but grin.

"Hello, I'm Quinn."

"_From the future_?" She demands.

"From the future." I repeat and she giggles.

"_I would shake hands with you, but I don't even know where you are_."

"Don't worry."

"_Well, Stranger, it was a nice visit. Thanks again for, you know. Letting me know about all these impossible and mysterious matters. I won't report any of this with your boss_."

"Thank you, I guess." I said, looking at my empty couch. Why I was smiling? "Um, well. I need to go to the office and get the equipment to close the portal. Nice meeting you, Santana." I said, standing from the coffee table and walking to lay my jacket and scarf along.

"_Thanks for this stress relieve, Q_." I stopped on my tracks, hand in the door and look back to the empty loft. I saw how the circles left the couch and made their way over to the kitchen. I took a deep breath at how comfortable I felt with her presence. Weird.

"Glad I could help you." I close the door and left.

* * *

I was back with the condenser in hand. My free hand opened the entryway. I inspected the loft, nothing was different and my watch was not buzzing. I placed the machine on the floor, directing myself to the kitchen. I could not see the silver circles. My device was not directing me to any energy source.

"Santana?" I call her walking around my loft.

She did not respond. There is literally nothing in here. I removed my watch, placing it on my dresser. Maybe the energy dissipates itself. I removed my jacket and scarf placing it on the bed. I walked to the bathroom, turning on the shower and waiting for the warm water to appear. I removed my clothes, staring at my reflection in the mirror. I slowly caress my locks, fixing my short hair in a messy bun. My stomach squirmed in hunger, so I sent myself back to the room and pick up my phone to call the Chinese eating place from across the street, and set up a delivery. It was the perfect timing; the food would be ready by the time I come out of the shower.

The accumulated steam on the mirror, indicated to me the water was at the proper temperature. I slid my hand through the steamed mirror and jump in the shower. It was not a bad day after all. I move my neck, allowing the warm water refresh my body. My muscles were warm leaving me comfortable and refreshing. I smiled, this morning I thought I was going to face a hell of a day; however, a portal opens and it was nice to feel I could help someone get out of her stress... _I guess._ Even though I broke like twenty codes. It was harmless, right. There is no sign of accumulated energy dancing through the loft. The energy dissipated and with any luck, I will not know anything about her again. It was a safe process.

A few more minutes under the warm water, I startled out. The delivery person could be here any moment now. I walked out of the restroom wrapped in a towel. Immediately, a sturdy smell of food hit my nose. I groaned at how delicious the smell was. I cannot decipher the origin of it; probably Mrs. Susan was baking something delicious. I smelled the air, rubbing my stomach. I am officially starving now.

I heard a rap on the doorway and hollered at the delivery person while I end up dressing myself. Once ready, I paid and walked back in the direction to the kitchen. I stopped in my tracks; the smell of food was stronger, as if it was coming from my kitchen. I smelled the bag in my hands, determining if the smell was emanating from the paper bag. However, the smell wasn't hoarded in paper; it was all over the area. It was pure and strong.

I continued walking to the kitchen, when I heard a female voice. The stranger was singing.

_Your love is bright as ever_

_Even in the shadows._

I stopped there looking at my empty kitchen with a smile on my face. I found silver circles in front of the stove. I grinned, filling my lungs with the delicious smell. Santana was cooking.

_Baby kiss me, before they turn the lights out._

I noticed how the circles sway to the left and then to the right, and this brought a leer on my face.

_Your heart is glowing_

_And I'm crashing into you_

_Baby kiss me, before they turn the lights outs_

_Before they turn the lights out_

"You sing beautifully." I said and she screamed. "Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

"_It's okay. I forgot you could be there, stalker_." She said chuckling.

"Not stalking. You are the one who is invading my place with delicious smells and a beautiful voice."

"_Thank you_." She said after a few seconds. "_It's nothing. Sorry, did you get the thing_?"

"Yes, I can close it after I eat something if you don't mind. I'm starving, and let me say whatever you are cooking; it's not helping with my hunger."

"_What can I say? I'm a great cook_."

I laughed. "Cocky much?"

"_You'll get used to it, Q_." I looked at the empty stove smiling.

"Do you mind if I eat at my table?" I said, placing the bag on the table.

"_Nope, do you mind if I eat at my table_?" I laughed, noticing her silver circles moving toward the table. The circles stopped just in front of me and I study what was happening next. Can she merge in my time if she gets too close?

"_I like your laugh_." She says and I lift my head, awaiting at my empty front. "_You sound cute_."

"Oh, you are charming as well. How do you know that?"

"_I just know_." I shook my head and I could hear her plates over the table, then the sound of the chair dragging on the wooden floor. The chair in front of me didn't move and everything felt weird for a second.

The silence was comfortable and I started to gather my food out the bag. "So, Santana, what you cook?"

"_Steamed broccoli with cheese and steak. What about you_?"

"Broccoli chicken from the Chinese place across the street."

"_Really? Oh my God, that's my favorite place. Ever_."

"Really?"

"_Yeah, there are a few things I will miss from this place. That small Chinese place and Mrs. Susan_." I laughed at the similarity. Those are one of the best things about living in this building, and the view in the morning of course. "_Love the view too_." She said and laughed.

"_What's funny_?"

"Nothing. I agree with everything you said. The view is beautiful indeed."

"_Do you sleep with the curtains close_?" She said from across the table.

"Yes, the light bothers me a little. But I open them early in the morning to admire the beautiful view."

"_I never close them. Try it one day, even the dark night will amaze you_."

"Okay."

"O_f course there are a few things I don't like about this place. Like that freaking parking spot that I deserve but never get_." I chuckled.

"Or waiting for the water to heat." I said after I end up chewing my food.

"_The water_." She expressed joy. "_How could I forget the water_?"

We laughed together.

"_Is this weird for you_?" She stated.

"I would be lying if I said no, but it's comfortable."

"_I get what you are trying to say, Q_." She replies.

"You are calling me Q now. Should I call you S?"

"_If you want to_."

We finish eating. We spoke about work, and silly stuffs. I learned she is an aspiring singer, but not a Broadway one. That her family lives in Ohio, that she likes bread sticks and she used to be a cheerleader. After we finished eating, the energy disappeared once again. Losing any communication with her.

A few hours passed. I put down in my bed, counting at the ceiling with the closed curtains and dim room. I smiled to myself wrapping my body in warm sheets. Today it was nice. Speaking with Santana felt normal, felt right. I don't recall feeling that comfortable with someone, besides my sister. It felt so good to speak to somebody else.

On the spur of the moment, a drawer slammed closed in the room. I jumped abruptly and sat on the bed. A few drawers opened once again and I stared at my dresser.

"S?"

"_Shit, you scared me_." She says.

"I scared you? You are slamming drawers when I'm trying to sleep."

"_Hey, you are the one who hasn't closed the portal, Missy_." She laughed. "_I'm not complaining, I enjoy your voice_."

"That was creepy." I said chuckling.

"_You think that is creepy? We have talked to the air for a few hours now. We are alone in our lofts. What do you think people will think if they see us talking to no one? Yeah, I'm the creepy one_." Her voice clearly dripping with sarcasm.

"I would throw you with a pillow if I could, Santana. I don't appreciate your sarcasm." I said mocking her voice.

"_It's not sarcasm, just facts_."

Her laugh became stronger and nearer to me. "Where are you?" I said, shifting in the bed.

"_Now_?"

"Mmhum."

"_Resting in bed_." I quickly rose, taking hold of my phone and turning the light on. I scanned my phone on the bed sheets, I could see small circles on the mattress. She was next to me, and I didn't know why I was nervous. "_Where are _you?"

"Right next to you."

"_Oh, really. It's been a while since I had a girl in bed with me. Wanky_."

I laughed. "I can second that."

"_Really? Never though of you being gay_?"

"Super gay."

"_How gay_?" She asked laughing.

I chuckled. "Just normal, I guess."

"_You don't sound gay_."

"I dint know there was a way to sound, Santana."

"_Don't mind me. I just think you have a sexy voice. A sexy _straight _voice_."

"Nowadays you can differentiate voices as well?"

"_My gaydar is accurate. I have to admit it didn't work with you. However, I haven't seen you so that's invalid_."

"I'm normal. I guess if you look at me, you wouldn't be able to tell I like girls."

"_So you are a lipstick lesbian_." I laughed. "_Interesting_."

"Why is it interesting?"

"_It just is_."

Conversation was fluent. She told me she has been single for a two years now and I explained how horrible my date was with my co –worker, she was amused.

"And after all that, she wanted to kiss me goodnight." I said.

"_Did you kiss her_?"

"Nope."

"_Good, I would've woo you differently_." I smiled. "_She just lacks of charm_."

"And you don't?"

"_I'm _covered _in charm_." She laughed, followed by a yawn. I turned to look at the clock next to me. It reads twelve –thirty. "_Oh shit, sorry. I'm rambling. You work early tomorrow and I have to get up and meet with my realtor."_

"It's okay. I had fun." I said yawning.

"_Thank you, Q. Thanks for everything_."

"I didn't do anything."

_"Yeah, you didn't close the portal. I haven't had fun in a while._"

I smiled. "No problems, I can close the portal later."

"_Sure you can_." I looked at the dark ceiling. Do I want to close the portal? "_Well, stranger, have yourself a lovely day tomorrow_."

"Thanks, you as well."

"_Oh, and…_" She said after a few minutes. "_The merge will happen again? Will I be able to talk with you again_?" I smiled, I could feel my cheeks warm.

"There is a possibility; it all depends on the energy."

"_Okay, then. I'll see you tomorrow_." She laughed. "_Well, not see, hear you? I'll hear you tomorrow? That's just plain stupid_." She laughed louder. "_Okay, that's my call, I need to sleep. Night, Q_."

I giggled at how adorable she was. "Night, S."

What was I doing? I closed my eyes and with a smug grin on my face I fall asleep.

* * *

A bright light gets into my room, waking me up. The curtains were rolled already. I notice silver circles on the wall and some on the floor. I stretch my torso, rubbing the sleep out my eyes. Santana must have left the curtains open this morning and her place merged with mine. I directed myself to the restroom. I brushed my teeth and washed my face. Today it was a slow day; I don't have to wake up early at five in the morning. It was eight something, however, waking up late means, getting home late.

Once I was almost ready. I walked to the kitchen. I cannot detect any silver circle there. I checked my watch, but nothing clicked. The energy wasn't strong enough. I grabbed my laptop from my desk and place it on the kitchen table. I needed to check on my emails and verify everything was ready for me to start working.

Once the computer was loading, I grabbed a bowl, the cereal and milk and sat on the table. I checked my watch again. Why am I looking if there is any energy left from last night? Do I want to hear her? It felt so good last night, having a normal conversation with someone who gets you. I sighed, what I was going to do? I certainly needed to shut down the portal before I get in trouble.

I shook my head, taking a spoonful of cereal and eating. Stop thinking about her. This is no good. You need to close this merge, Quinn. You'll get in trouble. Ugh, this was going to give me a headache. I kept eating when I heard steps on the wooden floor.

I kept looking at my bowl, focusing on where the sound was coming. I couldn't see any circles and my watch didn't click._ You are imaging things now, Quinn._

"What in the hell? Where is the milk?" I heard Santana's voice strong and clear. I raised my head and the spoon fell from my hand, hitting the crystal bowl. This alarmed Santana and she turns abruptly facing me. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

Her hair was beautiful, her eyes a stunning dark brown. I took a deep breath while I admire the stranger in my kitchen. Her plump lips look so soft and inviting. Her big white shouldered shirt exposed beautiful tan skin and I got lost for a few minutes on her stunning posture.

"Whoa." She whispered, taking a deep breath. I could feel her eyes scanning every inch of my face. "You are stunning."

* * *

**A/N: They saw each other! **_Thank you. __Tomorrow day two continues: _**_Comfort/__Fluff _**


	2. Comfort Fluff

Quinntana Week 2014 Day Two: **Comfort/Fluff**

**A/N:** Thank you for reading & for your **lovely** reviews.

Enjoy.

* * *

_December 27th, 2018_

**Santana's POV**

I could not find anything else to stare at besides her stunning face. Her blonde locks hang freely, resting on her shoulders. Her back was perfectly straight; she was a classy and attractive woman. Her fingernails were painted a peach-cream color. Her eyes were like glittering, it struck me a few minutes to divert my gaze from beautiful golden piercing eyes. She was wearing a black blouse that contrasts with her beautiful skin. _She looks calm, stunning._

"Whoa." A word escaped my lips in a whisper. She lowers her gaze, pink lips forming a lopsided grin. "You are stunning."

Anxiety ran in my veins, I could feel how my body countered at her crimson color cheeks. I smiled; we smiled at each other. She took a deep breath, placing a strand of hair behind her ear, nervously. I could easily lost myself in her amazing eyes. I have never seen such flawless human being. Her complexion was beautiful, her lips, everything about her was gorgeous.

"Thank you." Moreover, her voice, if I recollected it was sexy yesterday; I cannot find a word to distinguish it today.

I lowered my head, remembering I was only in my underwear and a big shirt. "Hi." I face palm myself. _A simple hi? Where was your charm, Lopez?_

"Hello." She said, licking her lips. My eyes traced the wet muscle and I had to blink and focus on something else.

"So, last night when I said, I'll see you tomorrow, I'd never realized that it could be possible." She smiled again and my stomach felt warm. "If I knew you were going to steal my milk, appearing on my time, I would've dressed for the occasion." She giggled and immediately it was my favorite sound.

"I am sorry, to interrupt your breakfast, Santana." She said playfully, her lips parted.

I shrugged, closing the refrigerator door. "Can I move?"

"Where?" She asked, inspecting her watch.

"To the table?" I said looking at the floor.

"Try it." I moved one leg, walking toward the table. Nothing happened; I still had a beautiful woman a few feet away. "The energy must have grown at night."

"So technically, this is a reaction of the accumulated energy?" I stuck out and took hold of a bowl from the cabinet, followed by a spoon.

"Um, yes." She said, wrinkling her eyebrows. "I don't get why the energy is changing. It will grow from time to time. We lost contact last night and now you are in my time." I served cereal in my bowl and she smiled. "Apparently, the energy is not evading anything in your time or mine."

"Example, you are drinking my milk." I said smirking.

"Actually, you are eating my cereal."

"I guess we are even." I stretched my hand across the table. Her eyes follows my movements carefully."Is this okay? May I take the milk?" The white gallon was in the middle of us. She extends her hand sliding the gallon toward me. "Thanks."

She shuts down her computer and I proceed to consume my breakfast. My eyes met hers from time to time. Her shy persona continues to eat breakfast and I could not help but grin. "You can talk, I will not bite."

"I was just thinking."

"About how you need to close the portal?" She coughed followed by a laugh.

"I would like to search the main intention under all of this, first."

"Do you want me to be your experiment?" I said chuckling. "I will agree. Unless you will have to inject blue liquid injections and make me run on a treadmill." She laughed. "I mean, I'm okay with running, just don't like to sweat." My hands felt cold for a second. She is so incredibly beautiful.

Her watch clicked, making us halt the stare followed by her phone; she excuses herself and answers the call.

"Yeah?" She answers the call, looking over her plate. "Okay, I'll be downstairs in a second." She bore on her phone ending the call and grinned toward me. "Well, stranger. It's nice to put faces to the voice."

"No, the pleasure is mine. Thank you, it's nice indeed to put a beautiful face with that sexy voice of yours." She blushed, standing from the table. I studied her figure. She was taller than I was, with an impeccable body and an impressive ass.

"Nice to meeting you, S." She grabs her laptop. "I guess I'll see you later. Good luck with your realtor." She says, walking to the door.

I nodded, "Hey Q?" She turned her body. "Nice meeting you too."She flashes a shy smile, followed by an awkward nod. She took a few more steps to the door before she disappeared in front of me. The energy in that area must be not strong enough for me to see her leaving the loft, but I was not complaining.

I brought my hands to my face, Fuck. How am I attracted to someone who is not in my same timeline? I must be absolutely insane. I smiled ruefully and shook my head. "Hate you, portal." I filled my lungs with air, scratching my nape. "And thank you portal."

I stood from the chair and got ready to meet the Realtor, thinking if I this will be the only time I will see the blonde beauty.

* * *

"Good morning, Miss Lopez." I sat on the chair in front of my Realtor. She has my file in her hands. "I didn't expect to see you so soon. Have you changed your mind about selling the loft?"

"No, it's the opposite. I would like to finish the process today. I would like to send all the papers."

She removed her glasses and smile surprised. "May I ask why the sudden change?"

"I left my greedy side behind. I know someone will buy the loft… _eventually_."

"Of course, it's a beautiful residence. The only trouble we experienced was the timing; you wanted this to sell in a few weeks. Normally it takes months, sometimes years."

"I understand, my obstinate self wasn't allowing me to sleep. Nevertheless, I know everything will be all right."

"Well, this is perfect. We can finish the process and send the documents this afternoon."

"Thank you. Oh," She raises her gaze from the papers in front of her. "I will like to sell it furnished."

"Are you sure? Most of the clients get an extra twenty percent when they trade their personal things."

"I don't care about the money anymore." Was I going insane? Yesterday I was scared, thinking I would never sell the loft. Considering that I had to rent it to the lazy ass man, who will never meet me at the end of the month, because he is unable to compensate the high New York rent. Now, Quinn washed away my stress.

"Okay, sign here."

* * *

My phone says its seven forty in the afternoon. I just got home from work. I've never rushed to the subway as today. Just the idea of a possible merging with Quinn was enough to sit in that smelly seat. I sighed inspecting the loft, there are no signs of Quinn anywhere. I walked to the bathroom, my make-up is flawless and my hair is perfect, definitely better than this morning.

I have thought all day about her, about that beautiful stranger in my kitchen. I could not work; all I was picturing was her perfect smile, beautiful eyes and how pathetic I was for looking forward to someone who I did not know.

Where my life turn now? Yesterday, I met this stranger, who suddenly evoke things in me I didn't know it was possible to wake. I felt comfortable around her, simple as that. Maybe the fact that she is living here in the future makes me feel some type of way. I rub my lips with each other. Sliding my finger slowly in them, spreading my lipstick.

Here I was. Looking perfect as if I was going for a date; hoping the portal opens and I can see her again. What if she is not at home? What if the merge doesn't happen? I then walked back to the kitchen. This is where I saw her for the first time, this is where the merge occurred, and this is where it might occur again. My hands were shaking, as I pace like an idiot. The only sound in the loft was of my heels hitting the floor. I don't need heels at home. I shook my head, taking off my shoes. Now I'm smaller than she is. This was stupid. I grabbed my shoes, putting them back on.

I didn't even recognize myself. I walked again to the living room and then rearward to the kitchen. I was uneasy, nervous and I must tell you, I am never anxious, I am Santana Lopez. I don't get nervous. Period.

_Focus._

_Focus._

"What if she spreads out that door? She will see you pacing around like an idiot." I opened the fridge, seeking for anything that could distract me. "She'll know you are waiting for her." I grabbed the jug of water and placed it on the counter top. I filled the nearby glass and drank. "She will know you are acting like a fucking dork." I placed the glass on the counter. "At least you can pretend you are drinking water and not look pathetic Lopez!"

My heart speeds up its pace when I picked up the sound of the door opening. I turned to my right, looking at my closed door. Silver circles were expanding slowly in the area. It took me a few seconds to understand the energy and how it looks. I quickly grabbed the cup and drank the water, I smirked taking deep breaths. My confidence was back, I can do this.

Maybe, just maybe I was able to see her again. The circles were coming my way and I stood still, seeking for her.

"Santana?" She calls my name, bringing a smile to my face. I couldn't see her; probably the portal wasn't strong enough for her to combine places.

"Hey." I responded. I could hear the door of the closet opening and closing. She must be taking her jacket off. I looked at the microwave time, eight twenty.

"How are you?" She said and her voice was getting stronger with every step she took on the floor. I leered; she appeared in front of the kitchen. Her fingertips caressing her scalp and her head, looking at the opposite wall. She seemed exhausted; her body leaned close to the wall and she curved her back removing her boots. She hasn't noticed my presence. She puts the boots neatly next to each other's and place some other things on the board.

"Good and you?" I stated, walking closer to her. She notices the difference of the tone, as I did with her voice. Golden eyes find mine for a short second. She eyed me up and down discreetly. "Hi." Quinn was like three feet out from me and her beauty was still more noticeable today.

"Hi." She smiled and I met red cheeks again. "You look nice." She said, holding her hands in her front. "Not that you didn't earlier." I folded my arms, playfully and she rocked her head. "I mean, this morning." She shrugged and I laughed.

"Thanks, Q." Quinn takes a deep breath, finding her hands more interesting than my face. "May I ask you something?"

"Sure." She raises her head, crossing her arms.

"How high is the energy around us?"

"High enough for you to merge in my time. It depends, the energy level is between contact and places."

"Contact? That means you can't touch me?" She laughed.

"The energy might not be enough," She stated. "I can see you, because the portal is creating a merge, however, physical contact can dissipate energy."

"Want to try?" I said stretching my hand. "Hello again." She smirked, looking at my exposed hand. Her watch clicked and she pressed a button stopping the sound. Her hand finds mine and I felt electricity running to the nape of my neck as soon as I touched her tender skin. My stomach felt agitated and easy at the same time. She looked at our linked hands, biting her lip. God, she was killing me with simple gestures.

"Hello." I released her hand and she checked her watch. "According to my watch, the energy keeps increasing."

"Why?," I said, walking back to the kitchen. "Is it because of me? The energy must be sensing how hot I am." I open the cabinet, seeking for glasses and wine. I could hear her laughter behind me.

"Are you always this confident, S?"

"Yes?" I said, looking over my shoulder. She smiled wearily and sat down at the table. "Wine?" She nodded and I handle her a glass. "You seem tired."

"It was a tiring day." She took a sip from her glass. "How was your day? Finished everything with your realtor?"

I sat across the table like this morning. She didn't feel like a stranger at all.

"Yes. I guess your future _self_ will get the loft furnished."

"Oh well, thank you for that." She replies cheekily. "I am certain the future version of me in your timeline will appreciate not having to take everything from Boston."

"See? You made my life easier, I did yours."

"Guess we are even."

* * *

A bottle and a half later, our conversation became fluent. She explained how she likes her job. That she and her sister are partners; and how she wanted to be a time traveler. Our conversation was running; I was addicted to her eyes and perfect smile. Later we completed the second bottle, the energy was decreasing and the room was slightly spinning, or that could be the effects of the wine.

She vanished in the middle of our conversation and I quickly searched for the silver rings.

"Quinn?" I called her. "Did you close the portal already?" I asked and I could hear her laughing. Everything seems funny around her.

"No. Where are you?" Her voice was sweet and rough.

"In front of the table. I can see the circles around you.

"Move closer to me." She said.

"Where are you?" Suddenly, I saw her. "There you are." She clapped and I laughed. Understandably we have drunk and immediately we were experiencing the effects. "Are you drunk?"

"No." She answers, fixing her hair in a messy bun.

Our gazes keep finding each other's. It was a game neither of us dared to stop. Her presence felt warm, her company was right, as if we were not alone.

_And we weren't._

I sat along the floor, resting my back along the cabinets next to the fridge. "If you are closer to me, you can't disappear." I tapped the floor, inviting her to take a place next to me. A sweet vanilla scent crossed my path. There was no distance between us. I gaze at her eyes, shades of green blend with rich gold, beautifully. "Your eyes are beautiful." I whispered and she smiled.

I felt slightly light-headed. Her voice sounded loud and clean with our proximity, "Thank you."

I poured more wine in her glass and she sips slowly. "You smell good too." I said nudging her.

"I know." She responds with a smirk on her face.

I laughed. "What, you are _Miss Confident_ now?"

"Always." She winked and pushed me. "Move." She placed her glass on the floor, accommodating her body on the floor and resting her head on my lap. "That's better. Your ceiling is spinning."

I raise my hands. Where should I place them? I put my glass on the floor and place a strand of hair behind her ear. She removed the rubber band from her hair, letting her golden locks rest on my lap.

"Why New York?" She shuts her eyes resting her hands along her belly.

"My friend Rachel moved here after high school, I wanted a change, something big. A city that could run at my pace. I came from a small town in Lima, Ohio."

"Lima? My dad was supposed to station there."

"Really? I mean is quiet, everyone knows each other. It's a right spot if you are not extroverted. Not for me."

"So, you decided to move in with your friend?" I looked at her golden locks spread on my lap. I slowly intertwined my fingers in her hair and she smiled, approving of this.

"She rented this loft. We lived here with my friend Kurt. It was fun and full of drama. Too many gay people around. Then more people started living with us. It was just crowded." She chuckles. "We were young and wanted a dream. Kurt married his boyfriend Blaine and left the loft. Rachel became a Broadway star and eventually it was just me. Rent was expensive, my mom saved money for me to get to college and I bought this place instead. Then it was me studying at NYADA, working at a diner and all that."

"Seems a lot." I started running my fingers slowly in her scalp.

"It's over now. I love this place, but I don't feel like New York is good for me. Now I feel like going back to a different place."

"Yes, I understand. My sister and I traveled a lot when we were younger. My dad being in the military, made us move every two, three years. I never felt comfortable in single place."

"Until now?" She nodded.

"Yes. I love this place. Love this city and surely love my job." She chuckled. "Well, sometimes I enjoy it. My sister started working in the department first. Two years ago, I was studying at Harvard and I wanted to work with her. I wanted to be able to control the past and present." She said fixing her gaze with mine. "I wanted to find out what was possible. To see if second chances were possible." She counted up to the roof. "My parents died in a car accident, two years ago."

"Sorry to hear that."

She smiles and resumes her talking. "My sister taught me everything about time elapses and zones." She took a deep breath. "We worked for months, trying to gather energy to go back in time, to prevent my parents accident."

"Did it work?"

"Yes and no. Frannie and I merged back in time, illegally of course. We managed to make them stay at home that day." She cleaned a tear that escaped her eyes. "We tried everything, but at the end of the day, they weren't there.

"My sisters' asked me to work with her one more time, I declined. I couldn't see them like that again. Still, I knew someplace, deep in the past, they were wholly right and perhaps one day, I can get backward and see them." Her look changed with her speech. I can honestly feel the craving she has to see her parents again. "It's extraordinary all you can do with energy." I gaze in her eyes; I could see everything in them, from love to hate. From hate to sadness. From sorrow to love. From love to hope.

I bopped her nose and she blushed. "It is. And I bet you'll see them again." Her hands covering her face. "Tell me more about yourself." She shrugged one shoulder. "Come on."

"Well, I love bacon." She said fist bumping the air. "I hate not owning a parking place in front of the edifice. I drink coffee twice a day. I go to the café a block away from here; they let me pay my coffee weekly. Every afternoon, my coffee is ready and I only walk in and walk out."

"You drink that much coffee? How can you sleep at night?" She laughed cheekily.

"Sometimes I ask that myself. Today, my coffee for the week was paid."

"You have a secret admirer?"

"Who knows, I got flowers yesterday."

"Perhaps your co-worker." She furrows her brows, chuckling and shaking her head. "What was her name?"

"I don't tell people white carnations are my favorite flower. Oh," She puts forward her body a little and looks at the time in the microwave. "My birthday is in twenty minutes."

"Tomorrow?" She nodded. I looked at the time, it was eleven forty.

"In twenty minutes." She repeats, sticking her tongue out and turning over her eyes. "Don't mind me, I'm kinda drunk."

"Oh, I can't tell." I said playfully, my voice drenched in irony.

"Whatever, S. You are too. Plus, you're caressing my hair... Let's say it's not helping."

"I didn't know that triggers your drunken state, Q."

"It's a mystery." She shuts her eyes once again and I stare at her beautiful expression. "Tell me more about yourself." She says, holding her eyes shut. "What's your favorite color?"

"Red and black. Yours?"

"Purple, I think."

"You think?" She shrugs.

"I think."

I smiled, holding a lock of blonde hair in my fingers. "Your turn. How many boyfriends have you had?"

"Two."

"Girlfriends?" I said, angling my head.

"None." My eyes widened.

"None?"

"Just random girls here and there, nothing official. You?"

"Well I dated most of my male friends in high school." She covers her mouth.

"That's a _gay_ thing, S."

"Ironic, I know. Then it was me and my best friend." She stares at me with a grim face. "I broke it off two years ago. It wasn't working."

"One day I'll work. You'll find someone special." She smirks and closes her eyes for a second time. "Quit staring." She muttered.

"Do you mind?"

"Not really. I can stare too." I grinned affectionately at her. "We can stare at each other."

"Really? Just like that?"

"Yes. Let's make it a staring contest."

I burst out laughing and she squints her eyes, attempting to stay sober and concentrated. "You are not helping, Q. What are we five?"

"You are distracting me. I will not lose."

"I did not agree to this game." I said, but never breaking eye contact.

"My rules."

"I don't know the rules." I smiled, looking straight at her. "I just know the basic rule. _Stare._"

"My rules are different... and I'm winning." I laughed shifting my eyes from hers.

"Winner!" She yells. "Thank you, thank you!"

I looked at the time. It was almost midnight. "I certainly don't recognize what you won. Never learned _your_ rules." I said taking a sip from the wine.

"There are no rules."

"You said you had rules."

"Did you trust me?" She says, poking her chest.

"Well, yeah."

"Shame on you. Rule number one, never trust a stranger." She holds her weight on her shoulders and drink the rest of the wine in her glass.

"Even though that stranger is not a stranger anymore?"

"Rule number two. Never question a stranger." She snickered and I couldn't help but to join her. The contented silence came back. She closes her eyes on my lap and for a second I though she was asleep. I could gaze at her face _all night long_. Everything about her was perfect. Her complexion, they way she talks, her sarcasm and humor. Not to mention her raspy and sexy voice. I could not be more grateful. She changed my life in a simple way. For some cause, I won't mind merging in her time every day, as long as I can see up her beautiful face.

I notice the time and I poke at her shoulder blade slightly. "Hey, beautiful." She hums in response, her lips parted. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you." She whispers. "Rule number three, you can give a gift to the birthday girl." She opens one eye and quickly closes it again. My heart was running; her smell was all over me. Was she giving me permission to kiss her? I leaned down toward her. Her eyes stayed close. I diverted my gaze to her lips. She slowly licks them and I moved forward cautiously, pressing a fond kiss onto her cheek.

A gentle smile crosses her face and for a second, I regret not kissing her pink lips. Hazel eyes meet mine, her cheeks turning hot as she bites her lips. Perhaps, she thought the same thing. Maybe she asked for a kiss on her lips. _How stupid was I?_

"Can we try that again?" She barely whispers.

She lifts her head from my lap closing the space between us. Her soft lips peck mine in a swift movement. My body felt like it was flying, her hand finds the crook of my neck holding me still. I grazed my lips with hers tenderly. Her soft lips guided me through the kiss flawlessly. Her right hand resting firmly on my neck, her breathing, everything was perfect. My heart was rushing along, I was dizzy and I knew the wine was not causing my drowsiness.

"Are we still playing?" I whispered in her lips and she hummed in reply. "Rule number four, don't close the portal."

* * *

**A/N: **_Thank you for your follows/favorites and reviews. You guys makes me happeeeh! ^.^ 3 Tomorrow Day three: **Meet the family. **_


	3. Meet The Family

Quinntana Week 2014 Day Three: **Meet the family**

**A/N:** _Thank you for reading._

_enjoy_

_Happy Birthday Miss Agron_

* * *

_December 28th 2018_

**Quinn's POV**

My hand comes down on the snooze button and a quick smile forms on my lips. The image of last night is flashing continually in my mind. My sleepy state was arranging them, as if I was looking at a sappy movie trailer. Last night seems like a dream now. Those short dreams you know that makes you feel you can do whatever, those dreams that twitch a grin on your face when glimpses appear.

I sat on the bed, studying the area for a second. There were no silver circles around the sheets; however, I was smiling like a dork. I lick my lips reminiscing of her lips on mine. I will never forget her kiss and how subtle she acted kissing my cheek first.

"Good morning." I said to the empty room. "Happy birthday to me."

It feels as if I am not on my own. Obviously, I was. Nevertheless, her company feels at ease and thus typical that I feel like she is still round here. I found myself not sleeping comfortably, like most of the time.

I stuck out from the bed, walking over the bathroom. Along my path, a drawer closes forcing me to twist my torso at the sound. I saw circles of energy on the dresser. _She was here. _ A warm feeling overcome in my stomach, making me grin unconsciously. I cross my arms and wait, intrigued of her actions. What was she doing? Gradually, a red vertical line started forming on the mirror forming a letter 'H'. It was easy to describe the red stain. _Lipstick. _My teeth found my bottom lip, as she finishes writing.

'_Happy birthday, Q_'. My stomach feels warm and I feel stupid for feeling this way.

"Thank you." Suddenly the floor was more interesting than anything was. A few seconds ago, I was wishing for her presence, now, I was a shy mess.

I raise my head, finding no circles and writing on the mirror. I was daunted, was it possible to feel this way? It is amazing how a stranger stays in your mind. Everything seems strange and still so alluring. Deep down, I knew that my actions could lead to issues. This merge could turn out complicated and I would have to deal with the consequences, however, I could not shake her face out of my mind.

The memory of last night brush me like the wind, soft, easy, pure, not coerced. I was amazed at how beautiful she is, to get lost in her eyes, to know everything about her or to wish her hands caressing my hair one time more.

_She was not a stranger. Not anymore._

* * *

My heels sounded continuously on the tiled floor. The office was quiet, calm. I walked over to my office to find my sister leaning on my desk.

"Happy birthday, sis." She stands, moving to hug me. "You are so old." Her excited tone made me laugh.

"Thank you. You are older than me, so who's old?"

"Let's not address our age." I smiled at her nodding.

"_Okay_…" She says, folding her arms. "Why are you so happy?"

"What?" I knew that look of hers. "It's my birthday, I'm happy."

"I know you, Lucy." She says sarcastically. "I know you enough for me to know you are hiding something."

"Nothing." She knows something is up. Even so, I cannot tell her about Santana. "I'm just happy."

"Suddenly you are happy?" Frannie arches her brow. "You have this glow." She motions her hands in front of me, causing me to look away from her face. "You are blushing." She laughs.

"I am not." I turned, avoiding her gaze.

"Oh my." Frannie says excitedly. "Did you get laid last night?"

"With whom?" I replied.

"It's that or you-"

"Really, Frann?" I interrupted her before I couldn't stop her from talking.

"Everybody does it Q. _Masturbation_ is-"

"I am not speaking about this with you."

"I don't want to lecture you about anything. I am barely setting out and noting your happiness. I am okay if you picked up a random girl in a bar last night and slept with her." She shrugs. "Not judging."

"You are an awesome sister." I said, rolling my eyes.

"The best."

* * *

Work passes unnoticed when my brain is focused in someone else. Altogether, I could picture the red stain on my mirror. I clutch my jacket. I'll be home in just a few minutes. Just the possibility of a merging today will make the best birthday ever.

I sneered; maybe I get to speak with Santana before dinner with my sister and her girlfriend Jennifer tonight. I grinned, expecting at the city. How charming would it be if she could join us.

"Okay. Right now you are smiling at the window!" Frannie says, snapping me out of my thinking. She smiled faintly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I smile warmly at her. "It's been a good birthday already." She parks the car across the street. "It feels different," She smiles. "It's different."

"You are right." Frann says. "We are going to have a blast." She kisses my cheek. "Get ready, I'll pick you at six okay?" I nodded. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks."

I jump out of the car, shifting my gaze to left and right on the busy street. I remove my scarf once inside the warm building. I even have time to consider if the merge is open before dinner. I stretched my hand, to urge on the elevator button when I saw a hand pressing the silver button for me.

"Hey." Frannie says next to me, her hands drawn back in her jacket pockets. "I need to use the bathroom."

My heart speeds up a bit. Nevertheless, I cannot tell my sister _not use_ my bathroom. There were things more important that her using my bathroom. What if she sees Santana? Alternatively, hear her voice? What if she merges? How will I explain this to her?

"Um… I," Frannie furrows her brows and I shook my head. "Sure." I shut my eyes; maybe she was not all there just yet. Perhaps the energy is not enough to form a blend. I fondle my hair and she faces towards me.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded slowly, unsurprised. Fixing my eyes in front. Frannie knows me; she can tell when I'm nervous and right away I was failing miserably at covering my beliefs.

The elevator door opens and my heart quickens its pace. _Fuck_. I open my loft door before Frannie decides to let herself in. I stopped for a second to take a breather. I glanced over the loft, seeking for circles along the base. Still, I knew it didn't matter. Frannie knows what the circles mean, and she can derive a conclusion, easily.

In the floor there was no circles on the kitchen and by today, I was hoping, she doesn't recognize the happy birthday written on the mirror. Its not my hand writing. I sat on the couch, bringing my hands to my face. This is getting to be a horrible option. The fact that she can see Santana changes everything. Today I will probably listen to her rant about how I needed to shut the portal on time.

"Holly. Shit." I heard her articulate and I quickly stood from the cold couch. "Why didn't you tell me you had a girl staying over?"

"Oh no." I whispered, looking over her way. This cannot be happening. As a substitute for finding circles on the floor, I found two pairs of circles, and Santana stands next to Frannie.

"That's why you were so nervous earlier?" My sisters' words sounded far in the loft, all my attention was on the beautiful tan girl.

Santana was wearing gray sweatpants and a tank. Her hair was delicately pulled up, impeccable make up and stunning smile. She is very beautiful.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Santana." She extends her hand and my sister shakes it.

"I'm the sister," She pointed toward me. "Nice to meet you."

"Hello, Q." Santana turns and smile at me. Now, I was blushing. "Happy birthday." My heart was speeding, her smile was beautiful and I wanted to disappear. I glanced over at Frannie and she was smiling, her arms crossed.

"How long you guys have been together?" Frannie said nonchalantly.

Santana smiles, ready to answer the question when my watch clicked twice, alerting me of a decrease in energy. Frannie fixes her gaze with mine, her hand instinctively touching her watch. She noticed the strong energy was coming from Santana. I couldn't decipher her expression clearly. She was confused, amused and worried at the same time.

"I can explain." I mouthed and Frannie nodded, clicking her watch.

"Santana right?" She said pressing her device in her belt. My sister was controlling the modifications of energy in the room. However, why? "How can you be so-"

I pressed the device on my belt, if my sister increases the energy to an abnormal level, Santana can vanish from my time. I lift my head, to an empty room in front of me.

"Frannie?" I called her, circles forming on the base. She must have been intersected her world while I was straining to contain the high energy. I heard her laughing, it was a withdrawn sound, but hard at the same time as if her voice was traveling into space.

"I know. You are beautiful." I heard my sister say and I instantly blushed. What else was I to do?

"No, nothing about me. Your sister is gorgeous." Santana said and I smiled. She just called me beautiful again.

I pushed away the butterflies in my stomach, focusing on the new problem; bring my sister back to present. It just couldn't be happening. I could watch them in front of me, wavering like an old light bulb. The vitality was not enough to support both in my time. I scratch my forehead, checking my watch again, the energy just stopped forming.

"Frann?" I shouted to the empty room. "Santana?" The alert sound of my phone made me leap. The caller ID reads, Francine and I promptly answered.

"Hey, she is beautiful." She whispers. "I approve."

"Can you shut up, please?"

"Why?" She laughs.

"This is embarrassing."

"It's not." She says to me. "Hey, Tana… can I call you Tana?"

"Sure." Santana answers.

"So, Tana. Is my sister giving you a hard time with the merging?"

I think I deserve a face palm for myself. This cannot be happening. Frannie has been just hysterical. _Please don't do anything embarrassing._

"Not at all. She is a nice girl. I like her company."

Their conversation was fluent; I couldn't always listen to what they were talking. I was experiencing a tough time to keep up communication with my sister over the phone. She called my phone repeatedly, but every time I answered, my watch clicked and the energy decreased. After many attempts to get hold of her, she picked up the phone, laughing.

"Hello, can you hear me, Lucy."

"Yes, I can hear you over the phone not over here."

"Increase the energy on the watch, double click the timer and chart."

"I know what I need to do." I hush. "Just give up controlling the energy from there."

"Don't mind me then. I'm having fun with your girlfriend here."

The call drops once again and I lost communication. The house phone rang and I saw circles on the floor once more. They both came out and went away once again.

"Are you single?" I went over to my living room. Frannie's voice was close to me.

"Yes." Santana responded.

"Are you dating?" By now, my whole body felt hot. I don't think this can be more embarrassing.

"No."

"Do you like bacon?"

"Yes who doesn't?" Santana said chuckling.

"So you been single for a while? Why?" Frannie asks her and for a moment I though about hide or leave the loft.

The home phone rang again and I quickly pick up.

"Stop asking Santana if she is single, I mean, what are you trying to do?" I said. "She is not my girlfriend. Stop asking stupid questions." I tried to sound as calm as possible. "Oh, and don't try to say she is not my girlfriend, _yet."_

Still, my sister wasn't the recipient of the call.

"I hope she is still single." An older woman's voice sounded from the other side of the telephone. "And I truly hope you are _not_ her girlfriend, but because she hasn't informed us yet." She expressed joy. "Where are her manners? I did not raise my daughter like this."

"I- Um." _What was I supposed to say?_

"I want to know everything, dear. She is getting in trouble with me now. Hello, I'm Maribel, Santana's mother. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you as well." I took a deep breath. "I'm Quinn Fabray."

"Quinn? What a lovely name dear." She laughed and I smiled unconsciously. "Thank you for clearing up something for me sweetie." I furrow my brows in confusion, my mouth agape. Frannie and Santana appeared in the kitchen. "I recognize why my daughter doesn't want to spend New Year's with me. You can come over as well; my house is your house Quinn."

"Thank you so much ma'am." I covered the bottom part of the phone, mouthing to Santana it was her mother. Her eyes widened and she started out walking over me. I kept an eye on the circles on the floor and her beautiful walking. "I am certain we can set up something." I shrugged. Santana smiled warmly at me and spread her hand for me to handle the telephone. "It was nice meeting you. Santana's here."

"No problem, dear. I'm looking forward to meeting you."

"Likewise." I passed the phone to Santana. She smiles winking at me before answering the call.

"Hey, Ma." Her proximity was affecting me big time. Her peach perfume was all I could smell. Her brown eyes were lost in mine. "Yeah, first conversation with the parents is always creepy. Can't blame her." She laughs shaking her head. Again my cheeks felt warm. "Mmhum, gorgeous." She stated, lifting her hand and sliding her thumb over my flushed cheeks.

Her touch felt electrifying, and I was sure it has nothing to do with the energy floating around her. She has been just-

Frannie _coughed_, snapping me out of my thinking. She has her arms crossed and a smug grin on her face. I walked over her, giving Santana some privacy with her female parent.

"Luc_y_." She said, drawing the last letter. "What are you doing, Quinn?"

"Are you going to call me Fabray as well?" I turned so Santana could not pick up my facial expression. "Frankly, I don't know."

"She is beautiful."

"I know."

"This is why you are so happy." Her expression changed, I could see her eyes watering. "Shit, it's so nice to see you happy." I smiled. "I never thought I see you smiling like you smile at her. You are glowing, _glowing_, beautiful." She cleaned a tear that escapes her eyes and she laughed gently. "Sorry, I'm over emotional here. Never seen you this happy, not since before our parents' accident."

I nodded slowly. "I haven't been happier. I reckon I like her, Frann." She jumps and opened her arms to embrace me. "No, no. No hugs. She could be watching us."

"She is." My sister replied. "What is your plan after you shut the portal?" I shrug. "Because you are, right?" She takes a deep breath. "You are closing the portal?"

"I know... I'll have to. Eventually."

"Have you met her at this time?"

"No."

"Figure it out baby sis. I don't want you to get hurt." She said.

"I know."

"Oh and if you are wondering." She smiles. "She likes you too."

"Really? Did she tell you?" She shrugs and walks out to the door.

"Hey Tana, nice meeting you. See you later."

Santana waves at her and Frannie slides the door close. I remain firm in the center of my living room. Santana holds her index finger for me to wait and I nodded.

"Okay, bye." She hangs up the telephone and took to the air toward me. My heart quickens its pace when she takes a place next to me. "Sorry about that, my mother can be _very_ persuasive."

"No, I should be the one apologizing; my sister can be _very_ overwhelming."

"Your sister is outgoing. I like her." Her smile grew and I arched my brow memorizing her face. "She must be fun drunk."

I just laughed. "That's what I used to say when I was younger. Now the fun stops once she begins crying."

"Good point." We both laughed. I find myself discovering bits and pieces of her; from how she scrunches her nose when laughing at how she bites her tongue in amusement. "So, birthday girl. Did you see the mirror?"

"Yes, thanks. It worked."

"I'm glad, because that lipstick is my favorite. Would've been such a waste if you couldn't see it."

"Do I have to get you a new lipstick?"

"Maybe." She shrugged. "We'll see." My watch clicked twice and I revised the chart on my belt. "The energy is all around the loft now?" She asks. "I mean, first it was the kitchen, then your room, now the living room."

"Yes, the energy keeps increasing because I am not displacing it." She nodded. "The merges will happen more often now. Your energy is remaining close to my energy." She nodded once more. "Unless you would wish me to close the-

"I don't mind your company. Do you?"

"Not at all."

"Can I make that a rule?" She says arching her brow.

"A what?"

"Our game." I laughed. "Rule number five, don't mind each others company."

"Deal."

* * *

Santana and I talked a few more minutes before she disappeared. I think at the conclusion it was a good time, or I never would've worked it to dine with my sister and her girlfriend. The dinner was decent; they sang me happy birthday and everything. It was rather embarrassing to gather all the servers, in a circle around our table when I'm not a kid anymore.

I smiled at the memory, sliding my loft door. I promptly determined the energy level in the loft; it was non-existent now. I slip off my heels and removed my scarf and jacket walking directly to the bathroom.

I started the shower, waiting for the water to warm. I slowly unzip my zipper, letting my red dress fall on the wooden floor. I get rid of my underwear, place it next to the sink, and jump in the shower. On the spur of the moment, I heard an electric buzz out the shower. I quickly skimmed over the shower curtain to see if energy was increasing in the bathroom, however, everything was normal, or so I though.

When I turn in the shower, I found a body wash soap that sure it wasn't mine. I smiled, opening out the orange bottle and smelling the peach scent. _Santana._ I set it back where it belonged, instantly another electric sound happened and the bottle disappeared.

"Q?" I heard behind the curtain.

"Hey." I said, standing still. Was she in the bathroom with me?

"Don't worry, I can't see anything. Just the silver circles. It's just my voice." I smiled snooping out of the shower curtain to reveal the empty room. "How was dinner?"

"It was nice." I said, walking over to and under the water. "What about you? You had fun with your friends?"

"Yeah, too much drama. Feel like I'm back in high school."

"I can relate with you."

"Were you wearing this? I mean, there's a red dress pooling on my floor."

"Where are you?" I asked, gliding the shower curtain a slightly.

"Leaning on the door." I saw that there was no dress on my floor and definitely no Santana leaning on the door frame. I had to take a deep breath in relief because my underwear was static in the sink and not next to the dress. "Did you wear this without underwear? Wanky."

I laughed. "I merely had a mini heart attack because of that."

"Things are merging now." She sounded amused. "That's right," She clapped. "Because I left something on top of my dresser for you, and it went away when I heard the shower. It's not here, then it must be with you."

"Really? Something for me?"

"Yeah." I closed the tap and laughed gently. "I'm leaving now, and I will cover my eyes, scarcely for when a merge happens." She said mocking me.

"Oh, what a gentlewoman." I giggled.

"Yeah, yeah."

I walked out and dressed myself, quickly. Santana was nowhere in the loft, but her voice. I glance at the mirror, verifying I looked great, when I observed a small wine sack with a cream ribbon around it.

"Is it there?" She asked. I could hear her voice coming from the bed. I turned to find my empty mattress.

"Yes."

"What are you waiting for? Unfold the bag."

"What… what if I like it?"

"_Okay_." She said, stressing the word.

"Well, you will deserve a proper thank you. Not a voice coming from the future." I could feel my hands shaking. How she can manage all these feelings in me with simple gestures? How my body responds, so composed yet so nervous about her?

"You can thank me later." She merely stated, as if this didn't cause any impression on me. "Go on, open your present, Q."

I slowly untie the cream ribbon, opening my left hand and depositing the contents of the bag in the palm of my hand. "Santana," I whispered. There was no other necklace like this, not that I've ever seen, not that perfect and so meaningful. I slowly caress the gold chain, sliding my fingers along the charm. A gold sand watch was hanging from it that read, _Time is always enough, _along the right side_._ "This is beautiful."

"Do you like it?"

"No, I love it. It's perfect. Wish I could see you now. I would squeeze the hell out of you."

I could still hear her chuckling. "I'm glad you love it, Q. It was my grandmother's, then my moms, mine and now it's yours."

"Santana, I –I can't accept this."

"Oh please, don't start." I could imagine her rolling her eyes. "This is you, everything about that necklace, it's you, Lucy." She said casually. "You fought with time trying to prove seconds chances. You study hard to be where you are today. It's simple, you know. There's always time and I want you to have it." I checked my watch rolling my eyes. Why couldn't I see her?

"Rule number six," I said rising my head. "Don't be so sweet when I can't see you." I whispered to my empty room.

* * *

**A/N: **_Thank you so much for your feedback. Love you all, tomorrow. Day Four continues: __**Future **__**Quinntana  
**_

_**Who's excited?**_


	4. Future Quinntana

Quinntana Week 2014 Day Four: **Future Quinntana**

* * *

_December 29th 2018  
_

**Quinn's POV**

A bright light paints my face, inducing me to change positions in my bed. I smiled, covering my exposed shoulder with the sheets. My face felt warm and comfortable, as it was pressed on delicate cushions.

Santana was so perfect last night, that if I could have seen her close to me, I am sure I would have not contained myself. She is perfect, she knows the right words to say, she is beautiful, kind and so sexy. I raise my head a little, the tip of my nose slid on warm skin and a strong peach scent filled my lungs.

I stayed still while I tried to understand what was going on. Santana has her arms wrapped round me. I opened my eyes to find tan skin and dark hair. My heart was racing and I was sure our closeness was causing her to know how nervous I was. I lower my gaze briefly to see her cleavage inside her tank. Now breathing was a problem. I did not know if I should move my legs, or just stay still.

I'd be lying if I did not love this. Her tender skin against mine, her scent intoxicating me, her toned arms holding me securely. I've never actually felt like this before.

"Are you awake?" She asked, her voice sounding profound over our proximity. "You must be. Your heart is racing." I shut my eyes, memorizing this moment, how I feel and how she makes me feel. Her hand pulled me closer to her gently, closing any distant left in between us. "Listen." She whispered. I did not know what she was up to, until I dissipate the white noise of the room and the city outside to focus on her.

Her heart was beating as fast as mine was.

I slipped my hand over her back and squeezed her. "Thank you for my necklace." I said and she hums in response, pressing a chaste kiss over my head. "Good morning."

"Good morning, beautiful." She says yawning slowly. "It's always around midnight that the energy dissipates, cutting communication with each other." I smiled in her chest. There was nothing more beneficial than listening to her voice, clear and loud. "Someone here merged around three thirty."

"So we've slept together since then?"

She murmured something I couldn't catch, before nodding. "Yes. Oh, and you talk in your sleep. It's cute."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"You are lying."

"I will prove this, one day." I close my eyes; just thinking about a future with her makes me feel complete.

I felt like a fistful of courage has been lodged in the palm of my hand. I untangled myself from her embrace, pushing all my weight on my right shoulder. She smiled at me warmly, one of her eyes close, another one adjusting to the bright room.

"Hi." She whispers. Her hand slowly pushed back a few strands of hair falling on my forehead. Her fingers felt like a feather flying on my skin. My heart was pounding and I felt hot for a second. "It looks beautiful on you." She said griping the charm on my necklace.

"Do you think your Mom will get mad at you for passing the family necklace?"

She furrows her brows a bit. "If my mother is going to get mad at somebody, it will be you." My face covered in confusion. "Don't give me that look. You were the one who assured my mother and I quote: _I am certain we can set up something_," She said mocking my voice. "When she asked you about coming over for New Year's Eve."

I laughed. "What was I supposed to say?" I poke at her. "And I don't speak like that."

"Right, my voice doesn't even do justice." She winked at me. "Then you said you were looking forward to meeting her. I will be honest with you,if you promise something to Mama Lopez, you better make it happen."

"Oh, really. I am in trouble."

"You have no idea. She said something about flying from Ohio to spend New Year's with me. I'm hoping is a lie." She shrugs. "Do you think I will be able to see you that day?" I stared at her face for a few seconds; I could see doubt in her face and if I wasn't wrong, fear. "What I'm trying to say is, sometimes we'll be in the same room," She moved her hand in between us. "Sometimes I barely hear your voice. Is there any system to increase the energy to a higher level?"

I furrow my brows, thinking. I could spread out a condenser and reverse the power until it passes the stage when we can merge all the time. Still, I don't know the secondary effects that will make. "I can try. I can't be sure of what will go on, until now our merging is created spontaneously."

"Don't force it then. What if something goes wrong, cutting all communication?"

"That won't happen." She reclined herself on her left elbow. Her shoulder length hair cascade over the side, revealing her skin. She always looks so beautiful. "I –I can always find the fusion in the loft. Restoring the previous energy."

"Will you do that?" Her eyes were fixed in mine. The white noise of the room rose. Her scent tripled, I can sense a million ants running along my spine. Her eyes flipped between my lips and then again to my eyes.

"Why not?" I whispered. She licked her lips moving toward me. She moved cautiously, like a child learning to walk. Every motion was calculated, as if she could read my expression. I knew exactly what she was after. She was asking for permission. She wants this as much as I do. A deep feeling overcomes my heart. I want her; I want her in her past or in my present. I want to wake up like this every day. My hands were sweating. "I can get used to you." I whispered.

She smiles, willing to close the space between us. I didn't know what to do first. Suddenly, my phone rang, breaking the staring. She rolls her eyes falling on the bed. I blushed and looked over Santana, something caught my attention, her clock on her end table reads – Nine thirteen, and my eyes widened.

"Fuck." My telephone rang for the fifth time and I promptly answer. "Hello?"

"Where the hell are you?" My sister whispered.

"I'm sorry, I overslept." I said looking at Santana.

"The meeting started at eight, we took a break, and you better be here by nine thirty. Our boss is pissed."

"I –I, yes. I'll be there." I threw the phone somewhere in the bed and looked at Santana.

"I'm sorry, it was my mistake. I didn't know you had to wake up early."

"No, it's fine. It's my fault." I smiled at her and she sat on the bed. "I forgot about the meeting. That's all." I became misplaced in her cleavage for a second. "I –I'm going to leave the bed." I said pointing to the back. "I'll see you this afternoon, okay?"

"Of course, beautiful." Her lopsided grin killed me. There's nothing more that I want to do than spend the whole day in this bed with her. I smiled at her and she got hold of a pillow and thrust it at me. "Go, you are going to be late." She shakes her head and I jump out of bed.

To my luck, I could still see her there. I head to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I couldn't find the toothpaste. My toothbrush was next to a pink one and I smiled. "S? Is this your toothbrush?" I yelled.

"What's wrong with that color, Q?" I laughed.

"Nothing." I finished brushing my teeth and walked to the closet. I looked back at her; she was seated on the bed with her toned legs crossed and her elbows resting on a pillow. "Quit staring."

"Nope." She says, smiling. I look over what I am wearing, I have a big shirt and a just my underwear. My cheeks were warm. I ran roughly to a completely new closet in front of me. Santana's clothes are mixed with mine. I caught a short blue dress, and Santana laughed. "That's mine, apparently. Although, you'll look cute, cold, but cute."

"I guess you moved in with _me_." I said smiling at her.

"Or you moved _with_ me."

I enter the closet smiling like a dork. I cannot seem to understand these crazy feelings, feelings she is causing with simple words. I found my clothes in between her dresses and got ready. I have to admit that I love the idea of both of our things in the same closet.

On my way backwards, I took hold of a black scarf that sure wasn't mine. "I am borrowing this." I said as I walked out.

"Okay." I looked over her and she beamed at me. "See you later? I can prepare dinner."

I stood in front of the dresser grabbing my cross body purse. "Are you inviting me for a date?" I said over my shoulder.

"I can't take you out, so yes?" She shrugs. "So… it's that a yes?"

"Yes." I said, putting a strand of hair behind my ear and looking her over the mirror.

"See you later then." I nodded, walking over to the exit, but the silver rounds on the floor stopped me. The only part that was merging was my room, as soon I walk over to the kitchen or the living room, she will disappear.

"Hey Q." She calls and I turned my body, facing her. She is standing with her knees on the mattress and my phone in her hands. "Forgot something." I scratch my nape walking over her.

"Thanks." I stretch my hand to keep the phone and she holds onto my hand, pulling me towards her and embracing me. She pecks my cheek tenderly twice and then pushed me out of her embrace.

"Go, because if you don't leave now, you'll be very late." I smiled. "See you in a few hours." I nodded and exited the room with a huge smile adorning my face.

* * *

I looked over my watch. Nine forty one. I quickly made my way over the conference room and open the door. Everyone turned on me with a steadfast face. I moved my hand in the air and walked over the round table to sit on the only chair available. My sister looks at me across the table and she smiles shaking her head.

I quickly open the folders and my phone beeps in my pants pockets. I quickly grabbed my phone reading the text.

-What were you doing?

I ignored her, focusing in the projector in front of me. A few minutes afterward, my phone buzzed once more.

-I know, Santana.

I shook my head and she wiggled her brows. 

The meeting went on for two hours. We discuss the energy and we present all the anomalies over the past month. It was a long and boring meeting. As soon as it was over, I walked back to my office. There were a few new cases we needed to work.

"Hey." Frannie said, entering my office. She stops for a second in her tracks and pointed to my necklace. Her expression was amused and I could not see why. "What is that?" She walked over me smiling wide. "Oh, it's so beautiful."

"Santana gave it to me last night."

"She did?"

"It's been in her family for years."

"Now it's yours." She said crossing her arms. "Quinn. What are you going to do with her? Do not get me mistaken. I am ecstatic. I love seeing you this happy."

"But?" I stated.

"But are you making it official? What will you do?" I shrugged. "Ask her about where is she in this time. Go meet her."

"Really? That is your idea. What will I say? Hello, I ran into your past self. I want you to be with me?" I close my eyes, taking a deep breath when I realize what I said aloud.

"No. Go and accidentally bump into her. I am sure you will catch her attention."

"It's not that easy, Frann."

"What if it is?"

I shook my head. "Okay, I can go to California; she says she will be there. That's why she sold the loft."

"Go on." My sister started pacing through my office. "What else?"

"I don't know. I –I really do not want to start over. I'll do it if I have to." My sister stops moving in my office. She looked at me right in my eyes. I knew she saw how concerned I was about this situation. I know she can understand my concern.

"But, I really want her. How she is now. I want what we have. I want her to remember the first time we saw each other's in our kitchen. We have a stupid game with rules. I don't want her to forget our first drunken awkward kiss." Her eyes widen and her hand covers her mouth. "I don't want her to forget how she met you; I don't want her to forget my birthday and what she did on the mirror. Or how this morning I awakened up in her arms." I watch how a tear escapes my sisters' eye. "I want her to think of how she took me for our first date." I called for a deep breath, I could not understand why saying all of this made me feel hollow. "I won't suffer any of this if I wait for her in this time. I will have a new person. I want her how she is now." My eyes watered and I quickly collect my tears. "I kinda hate you now for making me realize all of this."

She smiles walking over me. "We'll figure something out." She said hugging me. "I promise."

"Thanks."

* * *

I was ready to go home. Frannie and I finished our folders in a few hours. She got home, now I was terminating the process today. We place the condensers in a charging room. I remove the blue flask with the liquid energy we gathered and started labeling them. At the conclusion, we put the full flask in a small decompression box, which condenses the energy, preventing it from any kind of elaboration.

I am still reminiscing about the chat Frannie and I had about Santana and I cannot think of anything else but her. At first, I thought this was going to be a new experience. I thought at the end of it, when the portal was shut, I could present a detailed explanation of it. I thought this was different.

Maybe Frannie was right. Maybe I just need to meet her at this time. Memories will always be memories. I look at the flask in my hand. It is awesome how some liquid can change my life. A few days ago, I was working on a case, now I was falling for a girl, who would not recognize me in my time.

I rotate the flask in my fingers. High expansions of energy caused the merge in the first place. This liquid causes everything. My hand remains on top of the decompression box. I took a deep breath for a moment.

This liquid it is what why I met her in the first place. What if this liquid can show me something more? What if this liquid can show me the future? We talk about the past, but why have we never tried the future. I quickly close the decompression box and walked over the shelves on the side. I skimmed over the folders, finding the one of my house, three days ago. Frannie filed this; her signature was at the bottom of the page. I seek for the flask number and went back to open the decompression box. I examined every flask, looking for the correct one, until I found it. I hold the small flask in my hand and placed it inside my pocket.

Certainly, the energy gathers at my loft was not enough, Santana appeared anyway. Nevertheless, if I can mix the energy from that day, I sure can add more energy to the main source creating a merge in the future. Perhaps I will be able to understand us, together. I took two more flasks and hid them inside my pocket.

What was I doing?

What if don't want to see the future?

I hold on my necklace and looked over the sand watch, studying the words on it.

_Time is always enough_

She is all I need.

* * *

"Santana?" I called over the living room. My watch didn't make any sound as soon as I slid the door. There were no silver circles adorning the floor. "Are you here?" I yelled in the empty area.

I took the three flasks out of my pocket. Perhaps it was the best that she wasn't here. I called for a deep breath, opening the first flask. My heart speeds up its pace. I closed my left hand, several times. I was shaking uncontrollably. I took out the second flask and pour all the contents in one pipe, then went to the third step.

"All right, Quinn… you can do this." I throw the flask on the wooden base. The impact breaking it instantaneously and exposing the liquid on the floor. I saw how the liquid disappeared. Then I waited.

Abruptly, the living room was colored. I quickly inspected the place. It looks different. I stood still for a second, dumbfounded.

I did it. I was in the future.

I chuckled and quickly covered my mouth. No one can't see me, especially myself.

I paced in the loft. I couldn't hear anything, it was empty. The kitchen was dreary, and I know I would've tripped with something if I didn't know the place like the palm of my hand. Once I got into the room, the bathroom light was on. I could check the room with the dim light the bathroom was providing. There were clothes on the bed, stacks of them all the same on the hangers.

I walked over the closet and slid the curtain, turning on the light. I brought a hand to cover my mouth, there were no clothes inside, but three walls covered in photos. There was no space left uncovered. I couldn't see the wall. Every corner was covered with a photo. Pictures of Santana and me.

I didn't know which one to look at first. Santana and I were smiling hard in every photo. It was us in the park, walking on the beach, she kissing my cheek. A photo of her and a dog caught my attention. She was resting on the couch and the puppy was sleeping on her stomach while she kisses my lips. There were pictures of us doing everything. She looks so beautiful, we look so _happy_.

This is all I needed. Tears were pooling in my eyes. Proof that we will be together. I slid my hand through the pictures on the wall. I don't need to worry anymore. I will live all these pictures with her. I moved around to the other wall, inspecting the photographs. Ahead of me was a photograph of my hand, showing an engagement ring. I laughed cleaning my tears and then turned over the opposite side. My breath was caught in my throat.

I got hold of a few steps forward and bore upon the image. I almost couldn't believe what I was seeing. Santana was standing next to me in a classroom wearing a cheerleader uniform. I walked closer to the photos. Santana was in all of them. I furrow my brows; there was a photo of me pregnant. _ Was I pregnant? _There was another photo with pink hair; definitely, there was evidence that I spent my teenagers' years around her. I turned to the side finding myself in a wheelchair, a group of people singing in a stage, graduation. In a wedding reception, then another one followed by us lying in bed whit bed sheet covering our torso, smiling at the camera. I took a step back.

"What is all of this? What year am I in?"

Another picture caught my attention. Santana is standing next to my parents. My mother's arm was around Santana's shoulders while my dad raises a glass of champagne in the air. Santana's nose was scrunched, of laughter. Mom's was smiling warmly as my dad was just standing there.

_Did we saved my parents in the past somehow?_

I heard the door sliding open and I quickly removed as many photos I could from the wall and held them upon my chest. I could hear steps walking over to me. I quickly turned off the light and clicked my watch. I shut my eyes and the sound increased. The energy dropped and suddenly the closet was full of clothes.

I stood, sliding the clothes over to the side, verifying I was in my time. There was an empty wall and no photos.

_I was back._

A delicious smell invades the air, causing me walk out of the dark closet. I look at the pictures in my hand, will I even find an explanation? Santana can't see this, not until I find why. I seek for a hiding place, one good enough that if the merge happens, she couldn't find them. I opened and closed a few drawers, "Q?" She calls. I quickly raise the mattress and placed the pictures underneath.

I made my way to the kitchen; Santana was standing in front of the stove. I stopped on my heels. How come I haven't met her in this time? What happened in between us? Frannie and I must have save our parents. Nevertheless, I am glad that somewhere in the future I am spending my days with her.

"Hey." I said leaning on the wall, my heart was racing.

She turns smiling. "Hi, how was your day?" She walks toward me and pecks my cheek. I smile, enjoying the butterflies in my stomach.

"I missed you." I said and she hugs me tight.

"No more than me."

I smiled, pushing all my doubts and insecurities away. For now, I'm enjoying her company. Tomorrow, I will figure out all of this.

* * *

**A/N: **_Thank you, tomorrow **AU**_


	5. AU

Quinntana Week 2014 Day Five: **AU - Alternate Universe  
**

**A/N: **First, thank you for your follow, favorites and reviews! **:D**

You guys know Quinn is _AU_, and Santana still follows Glee's story line. Well, I found a way to make this even **more** _AU_, since we are working with time travelers here ;) This is my favorite chapter so far. I hope you love it, because I cried writing it. #feels.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_December 30th 2018_

**Quinn's POV**

I grip my jacket closer to my torso, warding off the freezing snow. I opened Frannie's building door, throwing off the snowflakes in my hair. The date with Santana went perfectly. I could talk to her about everything, simple things, like the weather and our conversations will be full of joy, not monotone. Still, I could not shake the pictures away from my head. I have to find options, to find out if my sister can help me understand all of this.

Nothing make sense. Why would I be spending my teenage days with Santana and don't remember any of it? Its funny, I've read every book about time and Quantum theories. What I saw yesterday means only one thing, there must be an alternate universe in which Santana and I met. A universe where my parents are alive and happy. There was no other explanation and I was going to find it.

Once upstairs, I knocked on the door, three times. I looked the time on my watch, its three forty-four in the morning. I just could not keep this hidden anymore. I need to speak with someone about it.

Frannie opens the door alarmed. "Quinn? It's almost four in the morning, it's everything okay?" I stood there and shook my head. "Come in."

"I am sorry to come this late, but-

"Is everything okay with Santana? Did you close the portal?"

"No, she is fine. I just need your help." She nodded, sitting on the couch. I sat opposite her, bringing my hands to my mouth and warming them with my breath.

"Yesterday after work, I entered the decompression room to deposit the energy." I said looking at my hands. "I stole two flasks of energy."

"Quinn-

"I went to see the future, Frann."

"You did what?"

"I needed to see if Santana and I were possible." I lower my gaze. "I needed to pick up on something that could guide me to what will take place next." Frannie crosses her arms shifting on the sofa uncomfortable.

"What are your plans?" She said taking deep breaths, as if she was examining every word coming out of her lips. "You are not thinking about crossing her over here."

I scrunch my nose and shook my head. "No. That's not a possibility. Her family in the past will lose her."

"Not to mention that you'll have two Santana's in this time." She said shaking her head. "This is _not_ how it works, they cannot meet. What if they found each other?" I looked at her, lowering my gaze one more time. "You'll have to make sure _your_ Santana never meets _herself_ in this time."

"What if I stay in her past?"

She was silent. Her fingers began tapping the armrest of the sofa. "Same thing." She said after taking a few breaths. "You'll have to move, because Quinn in the past will come here and stay in her apartment. You need to avoid getting ahead of _yourself_. You know we cannot decide what will happen if-"

"I know." I slipped my hand through my hair. "It's hard. I also can't leave you alone at this time. You are my only family and I –I can't leave you alone here." I fastened my eyes with hers. "I can't ask you to come with me, because Jennifer, her family, everything. I just – it's not an option."

"Luce." She stated gently. "I know how deeply you feel for her. If you actually want to blend in and stay with her in the past," She gulped. "Go. There's nothing I can do. I will miss you." She chuckled, her eyes watering. "I can always open a portal and visit you back in time."

"It doesn't work like that, Frannie." I said shaking my head.

"Why are you complicating all of this?" She pronounced a little louder, bringing up her hands in the air.

"Because I want to keep her memories."

"Then keep your memories to _yourself_. Go and find her at this time. You can forge new memories and live with her happily." She stated firmly. "Trust _me_; look for her at this time, Quinn."

"I think," I said slowly, dragging my words. "There's an alternate universe. One we don't know. One _no one_ knows about it."

I looked over my hands. The silence grew in the living room. I pulled in a deep breath and took the photos out of my jacket. I placed them neatly on the coffee table and sat back on the sofa.

She leaned over taking the pictures in her hands. Her eyes diverted from the photos to mine. I could see mixed emotions in her expression. She stood abruptly and placed the picture on top of the coffee table.

"Quinn. There's no alternate universe." Frannie said, closing her eyes and sliding her hand through blonde hair. "What did you see?" She was acting strange, I've never seen her acting so shady.

"You _know_ about this?" I could see the guilt all over her face. She was shaking her head constantly. She was scared.

"What did you see?" She yelled. I looked over at her, dumbfounded. I've never seen her like this before. She stands looking over her shoulder. It took her a few seconds to calm herself. She sat back in the sofa and repeats the question, this time more calmed. "What did you _see_?"

"I –I… the loft was empty. I didn't find myself or Santana in there. I went to the room and found the closet and the photos on the wall." She nodded. "I saw," I stopped for a second, taking deep breaths. "I saw my life with Santana in photos. I cannot distinguish to you what year I was in, or why, according to the photos, I passed my teenage years with her. Everything seems blurry, I can't decipher why there's these pictures. Photos of us years before this date." I shook my head. "So can you please explain to me why are you behaving like this?" Frannie just buried her face in her hands. "Do you know why Santana is in this photo with our parents?" I pointed to the picture in front of her. "Do you know something I don't?" By now my tone was higher and raspier.

She nodded imploringly. "Yes." She starts. "Think back two years ago when we traveled back in time to keep our parents alive." I nodded. "Remember, no matter what we did, no matter how we attempted to salvage them, at the close of the daylight they were back in the car." She looks out to the rampart. "Remember how we always received the call from the police?"

I nodded. Tears began forming in my eyes. "We tried everything, Luce. We even tried to go with them in the car because we knew we would be okay." I nodded. Tears falling down my face. "Do you remember when I asked you to go again?"

"I said no." I whispered. "I couldn't watch them die anymore."

"And I don't blame you." She shakes her head. "But what you don't know it's what truly occurred. When you went with me, it wasn't the first time you have gone with me in the past. In reality it was the _fifth_."

"What?"

"I made you believe whatever I desired. I didn't want to watch you suffer." She looks at me, cleaning her cheeks. "You have met Santana before." She said cleaning her running nose with her sleeve. "You went to school with her in Lima, you had common friends," She took a deep breath. "You were happy with her." I started crying. I couldn't believe what she was saying. "Santana was my best friend." She said cleaning her cheeks.

"Why are you speaking in past tense?"

"She was in the car with Mom and Dad the day of the accident." Her words echoed in my mind repeatedly. "We received a call, eight o' five in the evening." I covered my mouth, remembering the exact hour of the call. "The police said there were no survivors." I was shaking along with her. My heart was rushing along. "I wasn't strong enough, you were so destroyed. After the three of them passed away, I held you every night until you dropped asleep. You woke up screaming every morning. I didn't know what should I say to you. I lost my parents and my best friend; still I had to be strong for you because you lost your _parents_ and your _girlfriend_.

"I tried living with you like that, but I couldn't. I couldn't see you so miserable _every_ _single_ _day_. You stopped eating, you didn't want to see your friends, and you were crying all day, all night. I stopped being strong for you." She shrugs. "I knew one day I couldn't be strong for you. There was moment when I just couldn't handle things anymore. That's when I started in this job, I urge you, so you could help me change the past. Our primary ground was trying to prevent that accident, go back in time." She said taking deep breaths.

"Have a second change." I whispered.

"I tried alone. Try to find another way of preventing the accident without Santana. For some reason the accident always happened. No matter how hard I tried, we ended up receiving the call at eight o' five. I did what I thought was best. The next time I traveled backwards in time, I force you to not meet Santana. I wanted to see if our parents would have the accident as well. We were supposed to be stationed in Lima. I changed the military orders; however, our parents died again at eight o' five in a different state. That's what you should remember. That trip I made with you, the one we tried to save them, in Boston."

"How… how is Santana at this time, now?" I said dragging my words.

"I tracked her from the past." She smiled, her face red from all the crying. "I followed her through the years. I kept a close eye on her. I knew she was staying in that loft with her friends. A few months ago, Santana bought the loft in her building. I needed a way for you to meet." She raises her legs, pressing them to her chest and wraps her arms around her knees. "I bought her loft for you to live, not the company. I never closed the portal in Mrs. Susan's house on Monday. If you go there now, you could see machines running, creating energy. Maintaining the merge."

"This is real? All of this is real?"

She nodded. "I'm sorry. I –I couldn't survive with you wretched. It hasn't been easy for me. I've had to keep this a secret, spend long hours in the office mixing energy and looking for a way to make this possible." She smiles. "Everything was paid off when I saw Santana in your loft. I missed her so much. I missed both of you, together." She smiled, pointing to my necklace. "She gave you that necklace a few years ago. I almost blew my cover when I saw it yesterday. Everything was to happen. You guys were crazy in love. This is everything I planned.

"Quinn you can't go to the past and you can't go to the future. The future has a miserable you. Those images you envisioned, they were real, but it's not the life you will live with her. In the future, you sleep in that closet every night. Gazing at her pictures. Thinking of changing something, I _changed_ already. You have to live this moment. Santana is okay, she is still in the past, but she is a year behind. Our parents are dead at her time. She didn't meet you. I saved her. The Santana that lives in your place is real. You need to find her here, at this time. You need to build new memories. You need to start all over again." She took a deep breath. Her eyes red from all the crying.

_Everything make sense now._

I didn't quite know what to say. My emotions were uncontrolled. I felt goosebumps forming on my skin. I don't know what to feel or what should I do. Everything was confusing. I was still repeating my sister's words in my head. My nose was red from all the crying, my eyes puffy and my face felt warm.

"Please say something."

"I don't know what to say." I stood from the couch and slowly walked over her. I cleaned her tears and squeezed her close.

"I'm sorry, Luce. I've tried it. I did everything I could."

"Thank you."

"You are not mad?"

"W –Why? Because you saved the woman, I love? Never." I took a deep breath. I didn't think of the last words I said. I was truly falling in love with Santana.

"Maybe mom and dad's death was intended to go on. I honestly don't know. Nevertheless, Santana wasn't. You have another chance, Luce."

"I love you." I said.

"I love you more."

I kiss the top of her head. I couldn't believe she did all of this for me. How could I ever repay her? "Hey, tell me something." I smiled at her, finding a silly way to dissipate the tense topic. "Did mom like her? Did _Judy_ _Fabray_ like Santana?

She scoffs. "She loved her. More than us, I think." We laughed until silence made its show in the living room.

"Thank you, Frannie." I said, caressing her hair. "Now I know why I had this pull toward her. I know why I feel so deeply about a stranger in just five days. Thank you so much for saving her. Thank you for granting me a second chance."

"Don't thank me. Just be happy. That will be the greatest reward." She embraces me softly.

I nodded. "I will close the portal and find her." I kissed her cheek and stood up from the sofa. "Thank you." I said, walking over to the door. "Tomorrow you will explain those photos. Oh, and you need to tell me who got me pregnant." She laughed and I opened the door.

"I will, but please stay here. It's snowing and it's almost five in the morning."

I shook my head. "I can't stay. My lady awaits me at home."

* * *

I took off my scarf and jacket placing them on the couch. The pastel color of the dawn enters the window delicately while the snow still swung in the air. I removed my jeans and boots and walked over the room.

I saw silver circles on the floor and I tiptoed to my bed when I found her silhouette had formed under the bed sheets. I pull her near to me and she stiffs her body.

She growls softly. "Go away, you are cold." I wrapped my legs around hers and she shifted uncomfortably. She was here, alive, with me. "Quinn where were you?" She said yawning. "You are freezing." I hug her and she kisses my head. "Okay... I'll keep you warm." She said, rubbing her hand along my back.

"Santana?" I stated, resting my head along her breast, holding her still. Tears forming in my eyes, happy tears forming in my eyes.

"Yes." She mumbled.

"Do you believe in second changes?"

"You are my second change."

I shut my eyes, feeling amazing in her arms. I couldn't be happier or more grateful.

I will form new memories with her.

I will close the portal and look for her at this time.

_However, not today._

* * *

**_A/N:_**_Thank you, I know I'm evil. But you have to admit that was **beautiful**. If you go back and read the previous chapters with this new information. You'll love them even more. Knowing Frannie did all this with a purpose, (don't ask me how I wrote this and now everything clicks, took me two months to plan) You'll enjoy her expressions and conversations with Tana even more. TEAM Sis! Since its December 30th in this chapter and tomorrow Day six: **Holiday Season, you guys know what holiday I wrote. VALENTINES DAY... Kidding. -.- **_

_**Thank you so much for your love in this story. I send you all a kiss and a hug. Happy Quinntana Week.**_


	6. Holiday Season

Quinntana Week 2014 Day Six: **Holiday Season**

* * *

_December 31st 2018_

A repeatedly knocking sound on the door frame, snapped me out my thinking. My mascara slips from my hands, landing in the sink.

"Everything will be alright." Frannie says, smiling, arms crossed and a smug smile on her facial expression. "You look beautiful." She comes near me, heels clicking on the wooden base. Her gray eyes seek mine. I can pick up many emotions just looking at her. She smirks, placing a strand of hair behind my ear. "Santana will die when she sees you." I glared at her. "Bad joke, sorry."

I fill up my lungs with air and exhale. It's eleven, twelve on new years eve, the tension its killing me. Santana and I merged for ten minutes this morning. Only ten minutes and by now, this time merging and differences were bothering me. I found myself distracted; it has been a long and tedious day. I miss her. The energy level today wasn't at its largest for us to merge, even though my sister increased the push coming from Mrs. Susan's house. No matter what we got along, we couldn't communicate back with her.

"It's incredible how missing her changes my moods." I said shrugging and my sister nods in agreement.

"I've experienced it earlier. Her emotions change as well." Frannie chuckles. "Santana gets angry and starts speaking Spanish." I could just guess. "She distances herself when she misses you."

"Really?"

"Yes, she is still the same girl I knew years ago. Nothing has changed."

"What if I don't see her tonight?"

"You will." I nodded, smiling at my sister in front of me. She pulls her phone out of her pocket and takes a picture of us. "Remember all those pictures on the wall?" I tilted my head, how could I forget those. "Let's start with new memories, okay."

I hugged her and suddenly I heard heels approaching the bathroom. My heart was pounding wildly in my chest. However, clicking the sound wasn't coming from Santana. "Hey," Jennifer, Frannie's girlfriend walks inside the bathroom. "The watches are ready, and everything is perfect next door with the condensers." I nodded, taking my watch from her hand and placing it inside the pocket of my dress.

"Thank you, Jen." I smiled at the lovely brown-haired woman in the room.

"Now listen, once you trigger off your watch, we just have to await until it clicks." I called for a deep breather. "This will work, Luce. Nevertheless, you need to remember it could exist a possibility that her friends," She smiles. "Your friends from high school are there."

"Okay."

"They won't recognize you, of course. They do not know you. So just get out there and have fun with Tana, okay?"

"Okay."

"You can do this."

"I can do this." I nodded walking out of the restroom and clicking my watch. We doubled the quantity of energy in the room, we hope the watch detects it creating the blend. Everything was empty, and just the feeling caressing my mind made my body tense. What if she is having fun with her friends? I sure could be her last option. "I can't do this." My breathing was erratic. I turned to Frannie and she is shaking her head.

"No, no, no. You are not having a panic attack over your friends."

"It's not that," I said, shifting my gaze from her. Everything was more interesting in the empty loft that my sister's encouraging eyes. I was too much of a coward. "Look at how am I acting, because I haven't seen her all day long."

"It's normal, you love her." Suddenly, the bare and quiet room composure me. The echoes of her words recoiled in the back of my head, repeatedly. I was just failing to attend her; I am longing, her scent and requiring kissing her lips.

"I love her." I said, looking at my intertwined hands in my front. As shortly as my lips pronounced those three words, my watch clicked twice, displaying a nonstandard energy. My heart felt warm and my cheeks sizzling. I pressed my hands on my stomach, trying to ease the hovering butterflies. My heart was pounding fast.

Suddenly, an electric shock bounced in the walls and music started playing. I smiled at Frannie and she kissed my cheek, running to the living room. "Quinn hurry, you can't just appear in Santana's room."

I ran with her toward the entrance, open my door and waited. The music was growing louder and louder. Silver circles started attaching to the wall like gravity. Balloons started to appear in the ceiling of the loft. Later a full minute, people began to appear one by one. My heart was shaking and I was standing there looking like a complete idiot.

Frannie elbows me on my ribs slowly and I smiled at her. "You seem in pain." She says, leaning over and putting up her voice over the music.

I could acknowledge the people in here. I sure don't know her names, however, they were in the pictures I saw in the future.

"Goddamn, you are hot. Let's dance." A tall and muscled guy asked, wiggling his brows.

"Not today, Puckerman." Frannie says, grabbing my hand and leading me into the living room. I saw backward at the boy, his face is flushed and he stands furrowing his eyebrows.

"Have we met before?" He yells and I squeezed my sisters' hands.

"Who's that guy?"

"He got you pregnant, I don't like _him_." I arched my brown, turning backward to look at him.

"Glad I'm gay."

Frannie stops in her tracks, making me collide with her back. She beamed at me, pointing me in the direction of the kitchen. It was hard for me to breathe, she was so beautiful. Santana was leaning over the counter. She was wearing a stunning red dress, her shoulder length hair was curly and there is a red cup in her hands. She looks stunning and upset at the same time.

"Go." Frannie said strident me to the kitchen. I felt like a stranger in my house. The people around me were dancing and screaming with laughter. I only had one thing in mind. I demanded to come closer to her before time decides to divide us for a second time.

I walked toward her. She turns to the sink emptying the contents of the cup. I quickly snaked my arm around her waist from behind and whisper to her ear. "I've never experienced so many people at my pace." She shifts her body, straining every muscle. I press a fond kiss on her cheek; I could feel how her muscles tranquil at my touch. She has been waiting for me. "Was I invited to my house?"

She smirks, spinning in my arms. Her eyes are all I've dreamt and her scent is invading my senses. It was perfect. "You look incredible." Her eyes wandering through my body. "And you are _late_." Her hand rounds my neck and I smiled.

"Sorry, _time_ wanted to be a bitch today." I whispered in her ear as she nods.

"I am really,_ really mad_ at him today." Her nails graze the back of my neck. "I missed you."

I simply nodded. "It's been a stressful day without you."

"You are here now." She says, leaning, I am dying to kiss her lips.

"May I know who this beautiful lady is? I sincerely hope it's Quinn." I turned, looking at the side. A little brown-haired woman was smiling hard with her arms crossed.

"Berry, I _will_ kill you." Santana said rolling her eyes. "Don't you have anything else to do?"

"Actually, I don't. My curiosity is more important." She shrugs her shoulders and I smiled, pecking Santana's lips promptly and taking a deep breath, regulating at how I felt by kissing her lips. My face felt warm.

"Um- nice to meet you, I'm Quinn." I stretch my hand to the brown-haired woman and she smiles.

"You are beautiful, indeed. Nice to meet you, I'm Rachel Barbra Berry, Santana's best friend."

I heard my sister laughing behind me. "Yup, Santana's _best_ friend." She says happily. "Not for a long time." She whispers in my ear and I chuckled. "Hello, Rachel right?" I chuckled; I love how my sister plays the game. "Rachel Berry the Broadway star."

Rachel beams and she shakes hands. "I'm Frannie, Quinn's sister."

"Nice to meet you all."

"Tana!" Frannie walks in between us hugging S hard. She whispers something in her ear and Santana chuckles hugging her back. "So Berry, tell me more about your Broadway play." She winks at me dragging Rachel away from us.

"I really like your sister. She is fun."

"She will love to hear you say that. Trust me."

"I certainly can. I told you, I like her."

"You like her better than me?" I said, looking at the ceiling and pouting.

"I can't say," She hugs me closer to her body. Her lips found my cheek kindly. "I like her better," She tipped her head, moving closer to my lips every time. "However, I do know," She smirk kissing my jawline. "That I really," She smooches my forehead and then pecks my nose. "Really, really want to be with you."

If her hands weren't holding me static, I would be on the floor now. I could feel my knees quivering, my breath shallow. "I want to be with you as well, S."

She sighed in relief, placing her temple with mine. Her hands caressing my neck. "Where are you in my time?" She asks, her expression changing.

"Probably in Boston. In my time, you must be in-

"California." She said shutting her eyes. "I don't even want to leave New York now. I had all these wonderful plans. I was going to find an agent, someone who can see the talent in me." My heart crumbled. This was the first time I see her so exposed, so fragile.

I embraced her firmly. Her hands resting securely in my lower back. "And we are going to do all of this. You are going to fulfill your dreams." I pulled her out of my embrace. I pull back and look into her watery eyes.

"How we are going to do this? How this energy works?" She asks, looking straight into my eyes. "Because I can't seem to figure it out well." Her hand traveling through dark locks. "One day I can see you perfectly. The next day, I can't even see you or touch you." She crosses her arms. "It's very infuriating."

"I know." I said, descending my hand through her arm. "The energy varies every day. There's a moment when my push and your energy collides, making you merge in my time." I called for a deep breath, "You are expelling energy through me. When you are around and I can't see you, it is when the energy stops working by itself. Spontaneously, the energy it is not causing us to unite. You _are_."

"If seeing you every day was up to me. I sure will allow this, Quinn." She said caressing my cheek. "There must be something else in the energy. A malfunction."

I turned away for a second. I knew all too well, what she was talking. I was losing contact with her because the zip around us it has drifted for almost a week. It is not pure anymore. The circulation is dispersing on its own. Thus, when we are together the energy is resilient, unadulterated and fortified.

"The portal." I said. "I need to close the portal."

"Ten minutes for New Years!" Someone said in the backrest and I twisted my head backwards to her.

"That's your plan." She said, shaking her head. "That your perfect plan, Quinn."

My heart was hammering; I could experience how her face was changing. She was wrinkling her eyebrows and biting her bottom lip. She was furious. "I –I, we can see what it's going to happen. I think we-

"Should find each other's in this time?" She laughed softly. "You want me to start all over again? I don't think I want that, Q."

I instinctively took a step back. Music busting around us: my hands felt cold, my head hurts. We are having our first argument. I knew why she was frightened. I had these feelings a few days ago when my sister told me I should find her at this time.

"You know what will happen if I find you in my time Q?" She steps closer to me. "You wouldn't know me. How do you think I'll feel?"

I gulped, my chest rising up and down. "Santana this is hard for me too. If I find you in my time, I'll have to start all over again. Don't you think this frightens me too?"

"Well, sure is scary for _you_, however you take that as the first option like nothing matters." She lifts her hands. "I don't want you to close the portal."

"I don't _want_ to close the portal. If I wanted to do this I would have done it the first day I heard your voice." She looks at me inspecting every inch of my facial expression. Her arms are crossed in front of her chest. "But how do you suppose I'll feel if one day you never merge back?" I walked nearer to her, putting my hands in the counter she was resting her back. "How do you feel if you never see me again?" She looked down and then turned her head, not facing mine. I cupped her chin, forcing her to look at my face. "Tell me Santana."

She took a long, deep breath. "I can't." She ran aside from me walking out of the kitchen. I turned to look at her direction. My heart was hurting as I saw her walking off from me.

"Thirty seconds!" Someone yelled again and I tore my watch out of my pocket dress to inspect the energy. The music keeps buzzing in the wooden walls. My heart kept pounding deep in my chest. People were cheering and jumping. I immediately snapped out of my thoughts. Why am I still standing here? _Go look for her._

I started walking in her direction. I could still hear the counting behind me.

_"Twenty five."_

_"Twenty four."_

I inspected the bedroom. She wasn't there. I turned to look for silver circles, but none of them were present. She walked away from me. Her energy it's not mixing with mine. I fear I will lose her. Moreover, exactly like that, the music stopped and I was standing alone in my room.

My breath was shallow as ever. I twisted around expecting at the empty loft. Frannie and Jenn were next to each others looking at my worried expression. The people disappeared… _like Santana_. I quickly started pacing back and forth.

"Frannie, I-

I gulped, placing my hand on my forehead. I turned to my sister and she runs out of the loft.

"Santana." I called her. "Santana please come back."

I started looking at my watch. My hands were shaking, I was pressing every button on the watch; desperate to see a merge one more time. I ran to the bathroom, opening the door and walking out again. My hands cover my face; there were no silver circles in the bathroom. There was nothing left of it.

An electric shock diverted my attention. For two seconds the music came back in the loft.

"Seven!" I turned, looking back to the crowd. Where is she now? Where is she? The energy dissipates one more time, sending the people away. I urged on my watch buttons again. The energy was tilting.

_"Five!"_

_"Four!"_

I moved around to the sides looking over the crowd. My sister runs again in the loft, she checked her watch and then looked back at her girlfriend. By now, I could not breathe. This is really happening. Santana's energy is not mixing with mine. If she is not around me, I won't be able to see her again.

I close my eyes. There was no music, there was no people cheering. A tear escapes my eyes, _I lost her_. I looked downwards at my necklace and grip it firmly.

_Time is always enough_

"One! Happy New Year!" I heard and when I turned Santana's lips crashed with mine.

Suddenly, my airs were filling with so much needed air. I couldn't hear anything else in the background. Nevertheless, my hands were firmly holding her back. I would not let her go. As her lips were caressing mine, my shaky hands stopped trembling. Her tongue brushed away my headache. Her slow moans were causing the butterflies in my stomach to fly, higher than _ever_.

I was lost in time and space. Lost in her presence; her scent and how perfect she was. She kissed me with so much love and so much passion. She bit my bottom lip slowly, and I felt goosebumps on my skin. I was addicted to her lips. I wanted to explore every inch of her. I couldn't keep my feelings at bay. This was the time. This the best second change a person can get. This is my time and she is mine.

"I can't be without you. Not again." She says in my lips. Her hands caressing my nape. I promptly kissed her back, sliding my tongue tenderly inside her mouth. She moans slowly, intensifying the kiss. "I'm sorry." She says after a few seconds. "I should've run aw-

I hush her pecking her lips. "You are here now." I kissed her once more. "It doesn't matter."

She smiles resting her forehead with mine. "There must be a way, babe." She whispers and my stomach flip. "There must be a way for us to be together."

I smiled and hugged her tight. "I will find a way."

"Promise me; promise me you'll find a way." I could see her desperation in her eyes. I recognized how she felt; the same desperation is going through my veins.

"I will." I took a deep breath. "I'll unify into your time if it's necessary. Certainly, there will be consequences, and we'll have to go far. But I don't understand why this can't work out."

"What do you mean? Far?"

"If I merge into the past, there will be two of me there. I wouldn't live at this time." She furrows her eyebrows in confusion.

"What will happen to your sister? She is your only family. You just can't leave her alone here. I wouldn't allow that." I smiled at her. I just knew why my mother loved her so much and why my sister did this for me. She is not thinking about us only. She was thinking about our future in general.

"I would never push you to be with me in my time." I whispered and she embraces me.

"I would do anything to be with you. Even running into you in my time." I drew in her back and caress her face. "If that's the only option. If we have to start all over again… I 'll do it. I'll do it for you."

I pressed my lips with hers. This was home; she was my home. "I'll figure something out. I want you. I don't want another person. You are my second change."

She smiles pecking my lips. "I would never let you go." She says lovingly. "Time is always enough babe. Happy New Years.

* * *

**A/N: **_Thank you so much for your amazing feedback. I really love you all. Thank you for sticking with me and my story! Tomorrow continues: **Free Day **or how I call it: **Disconnection **_


	7. Free Day: Disconnection

Quinntana Week 2014 Day Seven: **Free Day: Disconnection **

**A/N: **It's Quinntana week last chapter and I have to thank you all for your support in this story. A special thanks to the lovely ladies who organized QW14.

Thank **you** for reading and sticking with me for a week. I love you all.

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_January 1st 2019_

**Quinn's POV**

She is sitting in front of me in bed. Her hair resting delicately on her shoulders. She wears her signature smirk on her face while she chews her breakfast.

Last night was great. I met all of her friends; I really loved her overprotective side. She snapped at a person named Sam for staring at me intently and trying to entertain me with his impressions. It's amusing; in a week, I managed to see all of her. From her fresh and caring side, to her deepest concerns. For some reason, I just cannot shake this eagerness out of my chest. I want more; I need to know more about her. There was a rising emotion inside me and I was grateful enough to fulfill the rest of my days with her.

We have not had any problem with the merging after we kissed. It was like her energy-projected mine tremendously. Her energy was durable enough to keep us close to each other.

I smiled, diverting my eyes for a second to eat, but surely getting lost in her perfection. Her making up from last night looks intact, she's simply stunning. She scrunches her nose while she chews her food. I just wanted to lie here all day long; nothing else matters.

"I thought you loved bacon." She says, tilting her head to the right side.

"I _do_ love bacon." I said, taking a bacon strip from my plate. "However, your face is more interesting than this delicious bacon."

"Whoa, this is a progression in our relationship." I smiled, my cheeks turning warm with her words. "A progress when Lucy Quinn Fabray says I'm more interesting than bacon. How sexy." She says rolling her eyes.

I scoff and she laughed. "I said interesting, not delicious."

Her brow arched immediately, she places our plates far from us and whispers. "Really, so you think I'm not delicious?"

"Never said that; if I'm not incorrect, I could say we are still chatting about bacon."

She smiles pecking my forehead. "Because I can show you how delicious I can be." She kisses my lips quickly and then jumps on me, tickling me.

"Santana!" I yelled, moving my legs in the bed, attempting to escape from her hands. "Rule number seven, don't tickle me."

"Like your cute rules are going to stop me." I laughed, gasping for air as she continues tickling my sides. "Actually, I can win this game." I rolled over, trying to escape her hands but she grinned mischievously at me. She noticed the position we are in and stops tickling me. I filled my lungs with air and she smiles widely. "I can call myself a winner."

"You can call yourself a sore _loser_." I smiled at her. "You just stopped tickling me, you didn't win anything."

"According to the position I am now, I can call myself a winner." I shook my head, placing my hand on her thighs.

"Simply because you are straddling me, doesn't mean anything, Lopez."

She lowers herself on top of me pressing a chaste kiss on my cheek. "Whatever." I smiled at her, tangling my arms round her. "I can always let you win." She chuckled, sticking her nose close to my neck.

My hands find her nape as she presses fond kisses to my skin. I needed a deep breath sliding my hands over her spine.

"Q." She muttered in reply, my heart speeding with her sudden question. "Did you find me attractive when you first saw me?" I smirk sliding my hand through her hair.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I answered laughing.

"_Easy_. Did you find me attractive when you first saw me?"

"Of course. I thought you were the most beautiful girl standing in my kitchen." I chuckled.

She glares at me. "How many girls have you brought to your kitchen?"

"You are the first one." She smiles, shaking her head. "Why? What's wrong?"

"What if when we close the portal," Her face changed. Sure, this wasn't a great topic to discuss. "You don't find me attractive?" I cupped her cheeks, kissing her lips gently.

"That's impossible."

She quickly adds. "But what if it happens?"

"I don't think it'll be a problem. If you cross my way to the subway, I'm sure you'll get my attention."

She sighs in relief and then pecks my lips. "Damn, I'm hot."

I pushed her from me and she laughed. "You are full of yourself, Lopez."

"I know, I know." She says shrugging. "I certainly know I will never forget your eyes. You are stunning." My cheeks felt warm. Her eyes were traveling every inch of my facial expression as she rests in bed. "I love your red cheeks." She whispers and I moved closer to her.

"You are a _sweet talker_." I tipped down, kissing her lips and she smiles.

"You are simply too beautiful. I am lucky to have you." I stared at her for a second. She says she is lucky to have me when _I am_ the luckiest woman alive for having a second change with her.

"No, I am." I whispered.

"C'mere." She spreads her hands and I embraced her placing my head along her breast. "I will find you." She says lovingly. "Because, I strongly believe we should be together." I kissed her chin and she chuckles. "I mean we are the hottest woman alive." I laughed. "Imagine us walking along on the sidewalk or shopping together. The world will just stop to stare at us." I couldn't believe her, she is just too much.

"That's what you are thinking about?"

"No, but that's an easy way to divert the topic." I took a deep breath. "See, it's not fun."

We were quiet for a few minutes. I could pick up her thoughts over here and I bet she can hear mine. The impression of lost was present in both of us. That feeling when you start analyzing your future, but you just can't until you present is stable, it's scary. It's scary to predict your happiness, sure, you can keep up your joy and what you wish in life nonetheless, you are never a hundred percent certain of what will happen.

Santana shifted in bed slowly. Her face in front of mine; she shuts her eyes, wrapping her hand round my waistline. "If you are at the present time," She opens her eyes looking into mine. "And want to reach the future what do you do?"

I wrinkle my nose, replying her words in my head. "If I want to know the future? Without any intervention or a scientific way?"

"Yes. How do you reach into the future? How will you know tomorrow is possible?" I looked into her eyes. I could see hope in them.

"There's no way to find out if tomorrow is possible. We simply wait." She smiles. "We just wait until it happens." I articulated and she nodded smiling widely.

"That's it Q!" She pecks my lips and rolls off the bed.

"Santana, explain yourself."

"You'll close the portal right. You'll have to do it eventually; I sure don't want you to disappear one day." I nodded placing a strand of hair behind my ear. "What I'm trying to say is… you are just a year ahead of me. Just three hundred and sixty-five days." She scratches her forehead, looking at the floor. "What if you close the portal and I simply wait."

"What do you mean?" I asked her sitting on the bed.

"What if when you close the portal I wait a whole year before meeting you? That will allow me to-"

"Keep our memories." I whispered. _Was this actually possible?_

"Think about it, babe. I am the one who is merging into your time. In one case you shut the portal, I'll be back in my timeline. You'll be in Boston. I'll sell the loft and move to California." She takes a deep breath. "What if I left everything like it is? Selling the loft and everything, however, I don't move to California. I just wait… for you."

I was frightened; the agitation in her speech makes me want to believe this is entirely genuine.

"What you are trying to say is… That once I shut the portal you will be a year without me?" She nodded in reply. "Santana, you'll miss me. Do you know how hard it would be for you to not see me for over a year?"

"Quinn you are not thinking right. We can spend a whole life together in the same time and you are just worrying about not seeing me for a year?"

"What if it doesn't work?"

"We need to try." She walks back to the bed cupping my cheeks. "Think about this, it makes sense. Think about us, together with our memories." She kisses my lips tenderly and I nodded. "I –I know it's not going to be easy. I –I just need to try."

"What are you going to do for a year without me?"

"I don't know. I'll work; get an apartment close to here. It doesn't matter, I just need to wait. I'll wait until today."

"Today?" I asked her quickly.

"Yes, baby, you need to close the portal today. You need to hurry and finish with this so we can meet." Tears gather in my eyes. She tenderly recollected them with her thumbs. "If everything works okay, you won't have to wait. Once you close the portal, I'll be here. We need to try and if it doesn't work-"

"I'll drive to California, find you and ask you out." I pronounced, my voice shaking with the possibility of this being true.

"Just like that?" She whispers pecking my lips.

"Exactly like that."

I would be lying if I am not scared shitless about this. There was a possibility of us being together, there was a change for us to keep our memories, to start all over again. There was a possibility that she remembers the first time we saw each other in the kitchen, our first kiss, how she wished me a happy birthday, how she met my sister. This changes everything; we can still be ourselves if this works.

"You are going to wait for me." I said and she simply nodded. "You are going to be a whole year without me just so we can keep up our memories."

"Yes, I'll do that because I love you." I gaze at her face; I could see her worried expression, her insecurities. Quickly, I moved forward to close the distance between us. She grazed her lips with mine dispersing electricity to my body; the kiss wasn't sloppy or fast. It was _a validation of love._

Her breathing changed and I quickly forced her toward me. Hear her saying those words meat the world to me. "I love you too." I whispered in her lips and she smiled. Her lips found mine once again, suckling and nibbling at them delicately.

"We can do this," She said, breaking the kiss. "I will miss you." She says smiling. "But think about this? Present Santana should remember present Quinn." She presses a gentle kiss on my lips. "We have focused on complicated things, that we forgot you are _modifying_ the present already by _communicating_ with me in the _past_."

"This can work." I said, looking into her eyes. Her wish to accomplish this was huge and so my love for her.

"It's so simple." She smiles gripping the hem of her shirt and dropping it someplace in the room.

"What are you doing?" I said, biting my bottom lip; my mind becoming dizzy with just a look of her body.

"I am going away for a year." She kissed my lips several times. "This will be my motivation to see you again and wait patiently." Her eyes scan my body slowly. Everything felt right. Her eyes weren't of a stranger anymore, her lips felt more amazing with every kiss. There was nothing unfamiliar about her. Every touch felt secure, intended.

"You are beautiful." She says straddling me. Suddenly, the desire for our bodies to be touching each others increased. Her fingers found the hem of my shirt in seconds. I separated my lips from hers. Her beauty hypnotized me. My hands found her sides, tracing tan and toned skin. Everything about her complexion was beautiful.

She smiles at me unclasping her bra in the front. I slowly moan at her bare chest. I let my hands fall over her perfect skin. I pressed a searing kiss onto her lips before flipping us in warm sheets.

I worked down her neck and gazed at her beautiful face for a second. Her brown locks were spread across white sheets, her hands arched on top of her head. Her breathing became erratic with every kiss. She was panting, seeking for air.

"You are so fucking beautiful." I whispered against her ear. Her nails scratched my back seductively. Her fingers slipping inside my underwear.

"Off." I stood and took off my underwear while she took off hers. Our lips met again, her kisses were increasing with our fervor. Her hands caress my skin with so much care, with so much passion. It's endearing to have her body against mine. My senses were heightened; all I could feel was her breathing and slow moans. Her skin was soft and warm under my touch. I kiss down her breast, stopping at tights abs. Her stomach was jumping up and down in delight.

Her hands spread against the bed sheet as I traveled my way down to her core. It's difficult for me to concentrate on something in specific., she looks so beautiful I just don't know where to look at. I have her right in front of me. Her naked body feels _amazing_ under my touch and I just can imagine spending the rest of my life with her.

I needed a deep breath, lowering my lips every second. Her knuckles white from having too tight a hold on the bed sheets. I looked at her flushed face. Her lips are parted, her eyes shut as I slid my tongue over her folds. She squirms with pleasure, moaning lowly in a deep heart was beating fast in my chest; the butterflies in my stomach were spreading her wings as my love for her was overcoming my body.

The knot in my stomach was increasing with every flick of my tongue in her folds. My body was yearning for more. I pecked her clit one more time, her back arching in pleasure before I moved up, kissing her stomach. Her left arm snaked my neck. I moaned embarrassed when her hand cupped my breast. Her mouth rounds my nipple softly, moving her hips and making our centers collide. She growls in pleasure while I started going slowly on top of her.

Her center was warm, her moans increasing with every push. I kissed her deeply, showing her how much I care about her, showing her all of this will not be in vain. That one day we will be together and it will be worth it.

Our bodies move in sync. Her leg was up resting on my spine, creating the perfect contact of our nude bodies. My movements became faster, precise. Her moans echoed in the room while our bodies look desperately for a release. She holds my back keeping me steady while she slips her tongue inside my mouth.

I could not focus on anything but her movements and how she was holding my body against hers. The air became non-existent in between us. My back was sweaty as she moans slowly close to my neck. "I love you." She muttered before squirming in pleasure. Her moans turned shaky and her breathing shallows as electricity ran through our veins.

"That was amazing." I whispered, resting my head along her breast. Her hand finds my back as she caresses my flesh. Her fingers drawing lazy patters on my skin. I placed a warm kiss on her chest as she breathes hard through her nose.

"Can we do that again?" She said kissing my forehead and rolling over me.

* * *

We woke up two hours later. We discover every inch of our bodies. Our desire for each other's turned into something magical we only knew how to create. Only in seven days, my life changed in a unique way. Just to have her close to me means so much, I can just wait until I can have her forever.

Everything was ready for me to shut down the portal. I turned to look at the floor. The machines from Mrs. Susan's apartment were placed in a circle in the living room. I could see silver circles on the walls and on every surface of the loft.

"Ready?" Santana walks closer to me and I nodded looking at my watch. The energy bars are high, the decompression box was buzzing slowly around her.

"Yeah." I whispered and she cupped my chin smiling.

"It's okay; I will see you in a minute."

"Are you sure?"

"Well, I'll see you in a year." My hands were shaking. I smiled at her looking at her face. I caress her hair resting on her shoulders, her smile, calming me a little. "I love you." She pecks my lips and I hold her still, kissing her deeply.

I had to trust that it would work out. "I love you too." She pecks my lips one more time before stepping in the middle of the circles.

I took a deep breath, clicking my watch. The object started buzzing followed by two clicks. She smiled at me with so much love, that for a second I thought I couldn't shut down the portal. I lower the energy on the decompression box, the cylindrical flasks starting to fill with blue energy slowly. I fastened my eyes with hers; I desired to continue staring at her until she goes away.

"Everything will be fine. I love you." She said, tears forming in her eyes. "I'll miss you, wait for me, okay."

I quickly nodded, tears falling from my eyes as the decompression box started buzzing loudly and she disappeared in front of me. I sighed inspecting my watch. The energy was nonexistent. I slowly sat on the floor disconnecting the decompression from the energy machine my sister attached to purify the energy.

The silver circles disappeared, she wasn't here. I removed my watch from around my wrist, placing it on the wooden floor. I stood, cleaning my watery eyes and looking at the door. _What should I do now? She said she would be here. If this works, she will be here._

My heart started to pick up its pace. I couldn't stand there waiting for her to appear and enter the loft. If this didn't work, I might just get on a plane and look for her. I stumbled and walked slowly to the door. My hand slowly slides it open and I close my eyes, she _must_ be here by now, she _must _be here by now.

"Please… Please work." I whispered and I heard steps on the wooden base. My heart was racing and I stepped out of the loft, finding the woman I love walking over to me.

My eyes traveled her body up and down. She looks different and yet more beautiful. Her dark locks were longer, cascading over her sides beautifully while her dress hugs her curved body. I smiled at her in disbelieve, as she walks slowly towards me. She opens her arms and I quickly hold her close.

"I missed you so much." I pulled her back and kissed her lips deeply. She moans, sliding her arms around my neck. It could sense how desperate she was to kiss me and I simply couldn't help myself. _She was really here._ It was everything I wanted and more. "It worked, babe." She whispers in my lips. I cupped her wet cheeks, kissing her deeply. "Fuck, I missed the way you smell." She growls and I laughed pulling her tighter to me. "And your laugh." Her eyes find mine lovingly. "And your beautiful eyes." I couldn't hold the tears at bay. She kissed my lips several times. "You look hot, babe." I smiled and she kisses my lips once more.

"I love you." I said squeezing her close to me.

"No more than me." She says, wiggling her eyebrows. "I can't believe it worked." She says placing her head against my neck.

"Thank you." I said, pulling her back and staring into brown eyes. "Thank you for doing this for me."

She smiles pecking my lips. "Did I change anything?" She ask, her face worried.

"What –what do you mean?"

"I send you flowers on Monday. The biggest I could find." I furrowed my brows at her. "I remembered you telling me someone sent flowers to you the day we met." She smiles and everything fell into place.

"What did you write on the card?" I asked her.

"Seven." I kissed her deeply and she smiled. "I paid for your coffee on Tuesday before whoever it was, could ." She laughed. "No one is going to woo my girl without my consent."

"Baby, I just received _one_ bouquet of flowers on Monday." She arches her eyebrow. "You did that for me? Yourself in the present sent me flowers and paid for my coffee."

"So it was me all the time." I nodded hugging her. "So why- why we were so worried?" She laughed, pecking my lips. "I followed you everywhere Q. On your birthday, I saw you wearing the red dress." She caresses my cheek tenderly. "You looked so beautiful. It took all my power not to climb up on you at the restaurant." I chuckled, my eyes watering with every word she pronounced. "I tried to wake you early the day of the meeting, but I couldn't. I took in your flushed cheeks before opening the doorway to our date." She smiled, placing a strand of hair behind my ear. "I walked with you under the snow the day you went to see Frannie at four in the morning. I wanted to make sure you were okay.

"I saw how desperate you were on New Year's. I've waited all morning downstairs, waiting for this day. But the memory of you kept me strong over a year." She expressed joy. "I was your stalker. I had you, far but close at the same time."

"And I couldn't be more grateful of having you." I kissed her lips. "Everything we did paid off. You are safe, with me and I'll never let you go. I love you."

"I love you more."

"No, I love you more." I said and she laughed.

"Quinn, I know for you, it's been a few minutes since you last saw me, but," She bends on one knee in front of me. My breath was caught in my throat as she pulled a small velvet box out of her jacket. "I've waited a year to ask you this," She smiled widely at me, opening the velvet box. "Marry me?" She removes the silver band from the box, tears falling down my cheek as I saw a different ring form the picture I saw in the future. Everything was different, Frannie changed the past for me to sustain a new future. Our memories will live on forever and I sure was ready to spend my lifetime with her.

"Yes!" She stood kissing my lips.

_Sometimes life makes you walk through rocky and dusty tracks. A change in the past will shape a new future. It's up to us to decide how the future will be. Once, I thought I'd never have a happy ending, however, today I know second chances are possible._

* * *

**_A/N: Thank you for your love and support on this story. _**_I want to thank you all for reviewing on every chapter, or just simply reviewing. I hope you love this story as much as I did writing it. It took me nearly two months to plan this and I am proud of every single chapter. Thanks for your follows/ favorites and reviews. You guys made my week an amazing one. It was exciting waking up with your reviews and love. **Thank you! for those amazing people who liked or reblogged my story on tumblr each day! 3**_

_Happy Quinntana Week 2014, sure we still have a lot to read out there. ;) Thank you for participating and showing love to all of us authors. But a special thanks to you, for reading our stories. **Thank you so much for everything, some of you asked me to continue this story... Should I? Its all up to you. :)**_

_**Love, Alex.**_


End file.
